Una apuesta interesante
by Azkaban25
Summary: A Ginny sus amigas le hacen una apuesta que no puede rechazar. CAPITULO 13: Recuerdos. Esto es un DM&GW.
1. Antecedentes

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

********************

****

****

**ANTECEDENTES**

En el último curso de **Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** y **Hermione Granger** se llevó a cabo la batalla final con **Lord Voldemort**, saliendo airoso **Harry Potter** con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos ganaron la Gran Batalla.

**Harry Potter** se convirtió en Auror, salió un tiempo con **Ginny Weasley** haciéndole el sueño realidad de ser novios, pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que no podrían seguir juntos por incompatibilidad de caracteres, si ella decía negro, él decía blanco, en fin nunca llegaban acuerdo, tuvieron muchos problemas cuando fueron pareja que mejor decidieron seguir siendo amigos.

**Ron Weasley** y **Hermione Granger** se hicieron novios desde sexto año, cuando Ron ya no pudo seguir callando que quería a Hermione porque sus celos cada vez eran más notorios, actualmente siguen saliendo juntos

**Draco Malfoy,** después de que a su padre** Lucius Malfoy** lo encerraran en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, decidió mantenerse neutral en los problemas que aquejaban al mundo mágico respecto a, Voldemort, tiempo después su padre se dio cuenta que el Lord Oscuro no hacía nada por sacarlo de allí, se decepciono mucho y termino suicidándose, entonces Draco se unió al bando de **Dumbledore** ya que no tenía a nadie que lo obligara a seguir el lado Oscuro. (o sea su padre)

**Ginny Weasley**, después de terminar Hogwarts y de vivir un fallido romance con el chico-que-vivió, estudio Periodismo Mágico, un curso de 2 años en una escuelita del Callejón Diagon, consiguiéndose un puesto modesto en el Periódico El Profeta.

Los demás integrantes de **la familia Weasley**, **Orden del fénix** y los conocidos **maestros** de Hogwarts en su momento harán su aparición (si la historia lo requiere), pero pasemos a lo que nos interesa, esta historia se centra en **Ginny y Draco...**


	2. Inicia la apuesta

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**Capítulo 1.-Inicia la apuesta...**

Ginny desde que trabajaba en El Profeta, se había independizado porque ya contaba con los medios suficientes para hacerlo, vivía en un pequeño departamento al centro de Londres cerca de un parque, ya que no podía seguir viviendo en La Madriguera porque todos siempre se la llevaban casándola con Harry, decían que no había mejor partido para ella que Harry, y como Harry aún estaba soltero y frecuentaba La Madriguera todos los días visitando a su mejor amigo Ron, siempre había el momento ideal para que los emparejaran.

Ella sabía que Harry aún la quería, pero también sabía que hasta que alguno de los dos no madurara nada podría darse entre ellos, sus amigas la animaban para que probara relacionarse con otros chicos pero ella siempre decía lo mismo... todavía no era tiempo, su chico ideal llegaría pronto, no tenía porque desesperarse, aparte en todo ese tiempo no había conocido a nadie que valiera la pena como para tener una relación formal.

Hasta que cierto día en el trabajo sus amigas bromeando insinuaron que a lo mejor Ginny no se interesaba en ningún chico porque tenia otras preferencias...

**- Vamos Ginny, dinos por qué no le haces caso a ningún pretendiente** **-**dijo Gaby mirándola fijamente.

**- Simplemente porque no son mi tipo Gaby, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten las mujeres **–respondió Ginny desinteresadamente.

- **Pero si de todas nosotras tu eres la que más pretendientes tienes, tienes muchos para elegir, francamente si no tienes novio es porque no quieres** – dijo Edith

**- Pues no sé de cuáles pretendientes extraordinarios hablas Edith, porque si te refieres al borracho de Alfred**...-dijo Ginny.

**- Ohh vamos, ¿y qué dices de Eddy el del tercer piso?...** -interrumpio Maggie.

**- ¿El que tiene fama de golpeador de mujeres?, no, novios de esos yo no quiero... **–dijo Ginny mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

**- Bueno pero aún así nosotras pensamos que te haría bien estar con alguien** -dijo Gaby.

**- Tengo una idea...**-interrumpió de pronto Edith.

"**_Oh no, ya conozco las ideas de Edith"_ **pensó para sí Ginny. Sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de la cabecita de Edith.

**- Dila Edith **-dijeron emocionadas Maggie y Gaby.

Ginny se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver la mirada de Edith de **_"loca desquiciada"_**, era la mirada que siempre ponía cuando pensaba cosas descabelladas. Hasta que por fin Edith habló...

**- Pues es algo muy sencillo, si Ginny quiere demostrar que no tiene otras ****preferencias..., tiene que cazar alguna presa, y no Ginny, no pongas esa cara, si quieres después te deshaces de él, digamos que será pura diversión** -agregó Edith al ver la cada de susto de Ginny.

**- Y qué te hace pensar que haré eso Edith** -respondió Ginny un poco molesta.

**- Vamos Ginny, no seas tan dura y mojigata, ¿somos tus amigas no?, las amigas siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestras amigas, y nosotras pensamos que necesitas compañía**- dijo Gaby como quien explica algo que es obvio.

**- Aparte para ponerlo más interesante podríamos hacer una apuesta**- dijo Maggie entusiasmada con la idea.

"**_Por Merlín, en qué me he metido, ahora por culpa de estas tres locas tendré que hacerlo, pero a mi no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás"_**- pensaba Ginny.

**- !Síiiii! **– echó un gritito emocionado Edith- **una apuesta.**

**- ¿Pero qué apostamos?**- dijo Gaby

**- ¡Qué importa!, cualquier cosa que haga interesante esto...**- dijo Edith

**- ¿Qué tal, que salgas con alguien, UNA CITA y un BESO?**- agrego Maggie- **tampoco te pedimos que te cases con él, no pongas esa cara...**

**- Pero nada de beso en la mejilla, ni tampoco uno de esos besos que es el puro contacto de los labios, ¡DEBE SER UN BESO! con todas sus letras. **–dijo Edith.

**- ¿Y si no lo hago...?**- respondió Ginny con temor.

**- Mmmm **–después de pensarlo un poco por fin Gaby dijo riéndose- **Te encargarás de limpiar nuestra casa por un mes a la manera muggle, ¿qué te parece?, ¿lindo no?**

Ginny suspiró resignada, sabía que tendría que hacerlo sino ellas no la dejarían en paz, aparte en cierta forma era verdad, últimamente estaba muy sola, antes tenia la compañía de sus tres locas amigas fuera del trabajo, pero desde que ellas tenían sus parejas ella había quedado muy sola, y no perdía nada con intentarlo, siempre es bueno _soltarse el pelo_ de vez en cuando, con un poco de suerte y hasta se encontraba con alguien que valiera la pena...

**- Vamos Ginny, ¿qué dices?**- insistió Edith

**- Pero un momento, ¿y qué gano yo con todo esto?- **pregunto Ginny un poco seria.

**- Fácil, nos demuestras que si te gustan los hombres**- dijo Edith.

**- Sí, a lo mejor sales ganando, qué tal si te gusta y te quedas con él-** dijo Maggie riendo.

**- Esta bien..., pero las mataré por tener esas ideas**- respondió Ginny riendo.

Y las cuatro muchachas rieron de sus ocurrencias...


	3. Planificación

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**Capítulo 2.- Planificación **

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que las cuatro amigas sostuvieron esa plática. Ginny no había pensado mucho en ese tema a pesar de que Edith, Maggie y Gaby se encargaban de recordárselo a cada momento.

Era un viernes, Ginny tenía 10 minutos de haber llegado al trabajo, todo hacía creer que sería un día tranquilo de oficina, hasta que llegaron sus amigas _las cotorras._

Se les notaba muy animadas, seguro algo planeaban y Ginny presentía que no sería nada bueno, cuando de pronto Gaby dijo muy sutilmente...

**- Ginny hoy es viernes...**

**- ¿Y qué con eso Gaby?**- respondió Ginny haciéndose la desentendida.

**- ¿Pues cómo que qué?, quiere decir que tendrás un fin de semana para que adelantes algo de tu apuesta**- dijo Gaby

**- Sí,** -apoyo Maggie- **será perfecto para que elijas al candidato..., quizás puedas salir por ahí a divertirte y conocer gente.**

**- Nada de eso,** –repuso Edith- **precisamente de eso quería hablarles chicas,** -y con tono solemne y dándose mucha importancia dijo- **tengo el candidato perfecto para Ginny...**

**- ¿De quién se trata Edith? **- pregunto Gaby con curiosidad.

De más está decir que Ginny a estas alturas ya estaba sudando frío, conocía los gustos de Edith y estaba segura que nada bueno sería, le asombraba ver cómo planeaban todo, hacían que recordara a Pavarti y Lavender en su época de Hogwarts.

**- Gaby, ¿para qué le preguntas a Edith quién es?, de seguro es algún señor calvo y panzón como los que le gustan a ella**- dijo Maggie.

**- Ustedes que no saben apreciar a las personas interesantes...**- dijo Edith algo molesta- **mis novios no son tan feos.**

**- Pues precisamente el que traes ahora no es la gran maravilla**-repuso Maggie con burla.

Ginny estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Maggie, Edith no tenia buen gusto en cuanto a elegir parejas, al menos no eran de su tipo **"_ya me imagino como ha de ser_**_ -_penso Ginny_- **no puedo permitir que me busque pareja ella, ni aunque se trate de una apuesta".**_

**- Bueno ya chicas déjense de cosas, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para conseguirme los novios yo solita, aparte la apuesta no decía nada de novio, solo una cita y un beso...**-dijo Ginny tratándose de quitar de encima el candidato que le quería recomendar Edith.

Y así fue como a Ginny no le quedo más remedio que buscar ella misma el candidato...

Al día siguiente sábado habían quedado de acuerdo para comer las 4 amigas en una cafetería frente a un parque, precisamente del parque donde vivía cerca Ginny.

A las 2 de la tarde llego Ginny, un poco retrasada, sus amigas ya estaban allí.

**- Hola bella durmiente** –la saludó Gaby sarcasticamente

**- Ya no se quejen tanto que ya estoy aquí, vamos a ordenar**- contestó Ginny.

En eso estaban cuando el mesero se acerco a tomar la orden de la comida. Mientras comían platicaron cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron a esta conversación...

**- Bueno Ginny ya te hemos dado mucho tiempo**- dijo Maggie

**- Sí, no colmes nuestra paciencia, tienes que decidirte ya...**-agrego Gaby.

**- Es que Ginny se complica la vida, qué le cuesta aceptar la persona que yo elegí para ella, total, solo es una apuesta.**- dijo Edith

**- Nada de eso,** -dijo Ginny molesta, ya la estaban empezando a cansar con eso- **ya les dije que yo misma diré quién.**

**- Ahh si, pues vamos ahora mismo queremos que digas quién**- dijo Edith.

Ginny dirigió su vista al parque con expresión pensativa, de pronto a lo lejos vio a un hombre rubio, bien parecido jugando con un niño, de pronto a Ginny se le iluminó el cerebro por gracia divina y pensó que si trataba de ganar la apuesta con ese hombre sería fácil, solo sería cuestión de hacerse pasar por madre soltera, acercarse y hacer conversación, lo demás con un poco de suerte vendría solo.

"_**feo parece que no es, si estuviera casado estaría con su esposa y siempre que lo veo esta solo con el niño** _–pensaba Ginny-**_ nada pierdo con probar"._**

Y es que Ginny como vivía cerca de ese parque, a veces los fines de semana frecuentaba esa cafetería para comer, o iba a alguno de los comercios cercanos, y ya había visto varias veces a esa persona, aunque nunca tan cerca como para verle bien las facciones de la cara, aunque de lejos parecía verse bien.

**- Ya lo tengo** –dijo Ginny a sus amigas

**- ¿Quién? **–se apresuró a preguntar Maggie.

**- El hombre de camisa blanca que esta en el parque** –respondió Ginny

**- ¿ ¡Quéeeeeeee! ?** – preguntaron las tres amigas.

**- ¿El que esta con el niño?**- pregunto Gaby algo incrédula.

**- Sí, ese. Piensen, es fácil,** –dijo Ginny- **si esta solo en el parque con su hijo es porque no es casado, quizá sea divorciado y puedo acercarme fácilmente** –prosiguió Ginny con una sonrisita- **solo es una apuesta, unas cuantas mentiras no hacen mal.**

**- ¿Qué tienes en mente Ginny?** –pregunto Edith.

**- Podría pedirle prestado su hijo a Percy por unas horas, llegar muy casualmente con el bebé al parque como cualquier madre hace con su hijo, sacarle conversación y ya. Me imagino que entre padres se identifican más, por eso me haré pasar por madre soltera** – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Ginny te volviste loca?** – pregunto Maggie con incredulidad

**- No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo Maggie?** – dijo Ginny pensando _las locas son ellas por meterme en este lío._

**- Porque podría ser casado, ¿por qué más?**- dijo Edith

**- Ahh eso, tengo una idea, Gaby podría ir, pasar por un lado discretamente y fijarse si tiene anillo de matrimonio, es fácil** –dijo Ginny como quien dice algo que es obvio.

**- Bueno tienes razón**- respondió Edith pensando la idea

**- Pero, ¿porqué siempre yo?**- dijo Gaby haciendo pucheros.

**- Vamos Gaby, de ti nadie sospecharía, tienes cara angelical, en cambio nosotras...**-dijo Maggie

**- Exacto **–dijo Ginny- **anda ve Gaby.**

**- Ok, pues ya qué, no me queda de otra** –se levanto y camino hacia la puerta al llegar volteo y les grito- **MANIPULADORAS!!**

**- Mira quién lo dice** -dijo Ginny riendo junto con Edith y Maggie, Gaby también sonrió.

Gaby salió y cruzo la calle, hizo como que iba a cruzar el parque para llegar a la calle de enfrente (no sé si me explico), recordó que del otro lado del parque había una tienda de revistas, entonces iría a comprar una revista, el pretexto perfecto para pasarle por un lado al desconocido, con una sonrisa miraría al niño, y así aprovecharía para verle las manos al hombre. Y así lo hizo, entre más se acercaba más se sorprendía porque era tremendamente guapo, Ginny no tenia mal gusto, a distancia reconocía a un bombón, _**"que bueno que no le hizo caso a Edith** _–penso Gaby-_ **de seguro ha de ser alguien con la edad para ser abuelo de Ginny"**_**.**

Pasó por un lado del hombre pero no pudo verle nada, tampoco se quería ver tan obvia, pensó que no sería prudente verle abiertamente las manos (aunque si tuvo tiempo para verle otros sitios). Llego a la tienda y compro _**"Corazón de bruja"**,_ ni siquiera vio que traía la portada, no podría perder tiempo. Regreso sus pasos y volvió por el mismo camino, cuando se iba aproximando al hombre y al niño disminuyo la velocidad, paso por un lado del niño que estaba con su padre, en ese momento le estaba limpiando la nariz al niño, sonrío con el niño y aprovecho para verle las manos ya que el hombre las tenia sobre la cara del niño con un pañuelo, vio las dos manos y no tenia ningún anillo, rió interiormente también.

Cruzó la calle y entro a la cafetería, se sentó y sonriendo dijo, **no tiene ningún anillo Ginny.**

Ginny se alegró y dijo- **Bueno entonces ésa será mi presa...**

**- Sí, si todo muy bonito, pero ¿cómo sabes que lo volverás a ver por aquí?, en este momento no te veo intenciones de acercártele, ¿de dónde sacaras un bebé ahorita?** –pregunto Maggie

**- Maggie tengo todo controlado** –respondió Ginny con una sonrisita viendo distraídamente hacia la calle.

**- A ver explícanos**- dijo Gaby.

**- Mis queridas amigas no sé si recuerden pero yo vivo aquí cerca **–dijo Ginny todavía con una sonrisa como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño de 5 años.

**- Si...**- dijeron sus amigas

**- Pues bueno, a veces cuando paso los fines de semana a tomar el bus o a comer a esta cafetería lo veo, viene muy seguido por aquí a decir verdad... **- agrego Ginny

**- Ohh ya veo, por eso no quisiste aceptar lo que te recomendó Edith **–dijo Maggie sonriendo.

**- Jajaja, **-rió Gaby- **con razón, ya se me hacía raro que eligieras a un bombón al azar, ya estaba creyendo que tenías ojo biónico.**

**- Y pensabas que iba a elegir a cualquiera** – dijo Ginny riendo abiertamente.

**- Bueno, ¿entonces cuándo piensas actuar Ginny?**- pregunto Edith

**- Mañana mismo Edith,** -respondió Ginny- **llegando a casa le enviaré una lechuza a mi cuñada Penélope para que me preste a mi sobrino Andrew mañana por la tarde.**

**- Pero, ¿cómo estaremos seguras que cumplirás con la apuesta? **–preguntó Maggie.

**- Ayyy, que desconfiadas** –dijo Ginny riendo- **pues si quieren estar totalmente seguras que lo haré, vengan por la tarde a esta cafetería para que vean cuando llegue yo con Andrew al parque.**

**Ok-** dijeron las demás.

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Gracis por leer esta historia y gracias por recomendarme tu Fic que esta muy bueno, me lo leí todo de un jalón y se me hizo interesante, también te deje un review.

**Fabisa: **No lo soñaste, fijate que si estoy volviendo a publicar el Fic porque no me había gustado antes como lo había publicado, ahora le corregí algunos errores, y me gusta más asi usando **negritas** y _cursiva_, probando encontre como hacerle para usar esas herramientas. Espero que te guste esta historia, voy a publicar los capítulos rápido para llegar donde se había quedado antes.

Y bueno esto es todo por lo pronto, agradezco a **Miss Diggory Krum** y a **Fabisa** sus reviews.


	4. La Ejecución

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

**Capítulo 3.- La Ejecución**

**DING DONG**

Un timbre que sonaba...

**DING DONG**

Y seguía sonando.

**DING DONG**

Hasta que la dueña de ese timbre por fin abrió los ojos desconcertada, no sabía a ciencia cierta que hora podría ser, por ser domingo no había puesto despertador, tenía una cortina muy gruesa que impedía ver la posición los rayos del sol, precisamente porque gustaba de despertarse tarde los fines de semana, era una vieja costumbre. Pero aparte de eso la noche anterior se había desvelado viendo películas, corrigiendo algunos trabajos del periódico que tenia que presentar el lunes y también había chateado un rato con Harry por msn (se tienen que modernizar =P), después de su romance fallido habían quedado como amigos y a veces platicaban, lo que a ella no le gustaba era que su familia insistiera en que siguieran juntos, pero Harry era muy reservado, nunca le decía nada abiertamente, solamente insinuaciones que Ginny sabia esquivar muy bien.

**DING DONG**

Ese maldito timbre seguía sonando

"**_Quién podrá ser a esta hora_** –pensó Ginny- **_todavía es muy temprano"_. YA VOYY!** –gritó.

Se puso una bata sobre su camisón y todavía con los ojos medio cerrados abrió la puerta encontrándose a _sus queridas amigas _que se animaban a molestarla en sus horas de sueño.

**- Pero Ginny, ¡¿mírate nada más como estas y a estas horas?!** – exclamó Maggie entrando al departamento seguida de Edith y Gaby.

**- Sí, precisamente eso les iba a decir, ¡¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora tan temprano?!!!!!** –respondió Ginny.

**- TEMPRANOOO?!!** –le dijo Edith con una cara de asombro- **¡Pero Ginny si pasa de las 12 del mediodía y ¿mira como estás?.**

**- Exactamente las 12:20, bastante tarde Ginny y todavía tienes que cambiarte y recoger al niño, ¿recuerdas?**- dijo Gaby

**- EL NIÑO! Síii me quedé dormida** –admitió Ginny poniéndose un poco colorada de vergüenza, por un momento había olvidado los planes que tenia hoy- **¿pero no se supone que ustedes iban a irse directamente a la cafetería para ver todo?**

**- Quisimos venir primero para ac**- dijo Gaby- **y que bueno que lo hicimos sino no te habrías despertado y nunca hubieras llegado al parque.**

**- Esta bien, esta bien, ustedes ganan**- dijo Ginny- **es que me desvele anoche.**

** - Pues sí y todavía tienes que cambiarte decentemente, digo eso si quieres que él se fije en ti**- dijo Maggie

** - La ropa ya no importa, cualquier cosa que se ponga se le vera bien, Ginny tiene buen cuerpo.** – dijo Edith.

** - Y tienes que comer**- agrego Gaby- **no creo que te quieras morir de hambre mientras tratas de ligar...**

** - Bueno ya no me regañen, nada mas perdemos tiempo sermoneándome, mejor me voy a bañar** – dijo Ginny queriéndose librar de ellas- **y mientras me baño ustedes váyanse organizando, mientras pueden irle enviando una lechuza a mi cuñada Penélope diciéndole que tenga listo al niño, que paso por él un rato.**

** - A la orden capitana** – le respondió Gaby haciendo un ademán divertido.

Ginny se metió a bañar pensando que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero total en la juventud se hacen muchas locuras y ella era joven, en cierta manera se justificaba. Se baño rápido, no tenía ni idea de qué se iba a poner de ropa, definitivamente con esas prisas se pondría lo que viera primero en el armario.

Salió del baño envuelta en una gran toalla azul, y una mas pequeña en la cabeza, camino hasta el armario dejando pequeños charcos de agua en el suelo que no se molestó en secar, estuvo viendo la ropa que tenía disponible para usar, saco una falda roja poco arriba de la rodilla muy bonita, algo ajustada sin llegar a ser ceñida, y una blusa blanca con manga de ¾ y escote en V, era cómoda de usar, con un hechizo de varita las planchó porque estaban bastante arrugadas.

Después se desenredó el pelo y estaba pensando que peinado hacerse cuando vio la hora en el reloj de su buró.

** - Maldición!!, la 1:10, estoy muerta** –pensó Ginny.

En eso tocaron la puerta de la recamara.

** - Apúrate Ginny ya es tarde** – dijo Maggie.

** - Si mamá ya voy!!**- le respondió Ginny sarcásticamente, de verdad que le había recordado a Molly.

Ya no tenía tiempo para hacerse un peinado muy elaborado, solo se desenredó el cabello y se puso una diadema blanca con pequeñas flores en color rojo que tenia sobre el espejo del tocador. Por suerte que tiene un bonito cabello rojo por debajo de los hombros cortado en capas.

1:25 p.m. vio en el reloj. Vaya que tardo para cambiarse pensó Ginny

Se puso perfume, un aroma muy bonito parecido a la canela..., se puso un poco de polvo traslúcido, pinta labios color rojo y rimel negro nada más. Se dio una ultima vista en el espejo y no le gusto lo que vio allí, iba con demasiado rojo, ya tenia suficiente con su cabello pero no había tiempo para cambiar de ropa, ni modo así tendría que irse.

Una ultima vista al reloj 1:36 p.m.

** - Ginny ya van a ser las 2!!!** – le grito Edith al otro lado de la puerta.

** - No seas mentirosa, aquí tengo un reloj, pasa...**-respondió Ginny

Edith abrió la puerta y paso a la recamara de Ginny, y la vio que estaba muy concentrada cambiando sus llaves de una bolsa negra a una bolsa blanca, le vio los pies y noto que todavía traía sandalias para andar en casa.

** - ¿No me digas que piensas salir con eso?**- le dijo apuntándole los pies

** - ¿Con eso, con qué Edith? **–le respondió Ginny distraída mientras metía su celular y la cartera a la bolsa.

** - Pues con esas sandalias, a ver deja te paso los zapatos** –dijo dirigiéndose al armario y viendo que zapatos tenia Ginny.

Encontró unas zapatillas no muy altas de unos 8 c.m. de tacón delgado, rojas con una tira roja al frente a la altura de los dedos y se amarraban con unas tiras de horganza al tobillo con un moño, eran realmente bonitas pero no eran para la ocasión, eran más como para una fiesta de noche, y precisamente Ginny las había comprado para usarlas en la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione un mes atrás.

** - Toma ponte estas**- le dijo Edith pasándole las zapatillas antes mencionadas.

** - ¿Estás loca?, me voy a ver ridícula con eso...** - le dijo Ginny.

** - Anda pontelas que no hay tiempo, aparte son rojas y tu llevas falda roja...**

** - Esta bien me las pondre en la sala**- tomo las zapatillas y salio a la sala donde estaban Maggie y Gaby.

Al verla llegar a la sala

** - ¿Lista? **– le pregunto Maggie.

** - Eso creo** –respondió Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillón para ponerse las zapatillas.

** - Repasemos **–dijo Gaby – **¿te lavaste los dientes?**

** - Sí **-respondió Ginny

** - Bien, ¿Te pusiste perfume?** – pregunto Edith

** - También** –dijo Ginny

** - ¿Traes dinero, llaves de la casa?** – pregunto Maggie

** - Sí, si, ya tengo todo eso.**

** - Bueno entonces solo falta recoger al niño e ir a comer**- dijo Gaby- **¿Cuál de las dos cosas hacemos primero?**

** - Ayy Gaby, tu nada mas piensas en comer** –dijo Edith- **y luego te quejas porque engordas...**

** - Yo también tengo hambre chicas** –dijo Ginny cortando el posible problema entre Gaby y Edith, a Gaby no le gustaba que le dijeran gorda- **¿Qué hora es?, quizá nos alcance el tiempo para ir a comer a algún lugar.**

** - Ya van a ser las dos** –dijo Maggie- **y sobre ir a comer a algún lugar no te preocupes, hace rato tu cuñada Penélope habló por chimenea avisándote que ya esta listo el niño y que te invita a comer en agradecimiento que se lo cuidaras esta tarde, dijo que ella y Percy iban a aprovechar para salir a pasear sin preocupaciones...**

** - Menos mal que ellos si pasaran una buena tarde** –dijo Ginny con pesar.

** - Bueno ya vamonos, ¿nos aparecemos o por chimenea?** –pregunto Gaby.

** - Mejor por chimenea...**- dijo Ginny.

Y así fue como una por una tomaba un puñado de polvos flú, los aventaban a la chimenea y se perdían en sus llamas verdes gritando... **A CASA DE PERCY WEASLEY!!!.**

Y con un gran estruendo fue como cayeron a la sala de la casa de Percy, con un movimiento de varita se quitaron el poco hollín que les quedó, a estas alturas ya manejaban bien la chimenea sin tener mayores percances.

Penélope salio de la cocina con una sonrisa cargando al pequeño Andrew, hijo de ella y Percy.

** - Hola Ginny, cómo estan muchachas** –dijo Penélope

** - Bien bien Penélope, mira te presento a mis amigas, son Edith, Maggie y Gaby.** – dijo Ginny.

** - Ohh mucho gusto muchachas **– dijo Penélope.

** - Igualmente**- respondieron juntas

** - Ginny ¿cómo están todos por La Madriguera?** –preguntó Penélope.

** - Bien cuñada, ya sabes un poco apurados por la próxima boda de Ron con Herms **–dijo Ginny- **mamá esta emocionada porque otro hijo se le casa.**

** - Si me imagino, hace 3 días que no voy y mi suegra me va a matar, ya sabes que le gusta que vayamos todos muy seguido a La Madriguera, pero con el trabajo de Percy casi no le queda tiempo libre**- dijo Penélope.

** - No te preocupes cuñada** -dijo Ginny- **yo fui hace 2 días.**

** - Bueno pero por favor pasen al comedor, allá seguimos platicando- **dijo Penélope.

** - Ok **dijeron las 4

Y ya sentadas a la mesa Ginny pregunto

** - ¿Y Percy no va a bajar a comer?**

** - Tu hermano esta en el ministerio, ya sabes como es..., pero quedamos de salir hoy juntos aprovechando que nos quieres cuidar al bebé, a las 3 de la tarde voy a pasar por él al ministerio y me lo voy a llevar de vago.** –dijo Penélope sonriendo- **a propósito ¿a dónde tienes pensado llevar al bebé?**

Ginny no había pensado qué decir en caso de que Penélope le preguntara eso, tampoco era lógico decirle que nada mas se le había ocurrido pedírselo prestado porque lo quería mucho, si bien es cierto es que ella adoraba a ese niño pero nunca se lo había pedido prestado para irse sola con él, no sabia que responder, aparte era poco lógico que una muchacha soltera quisiera cuidar a un bebé un domingo, y menos pensaba decirle que iba a utilizar a su hijo para ligar por una apuesta.

** - Ehh, bueno, es que yo** –titubeo Ginny- **yo...**

** - Es que yo tengo un sobrino que cumple 2 años y le van a hacer fiesta **–dijo Gaby sonriendo y a pesar de que era una mentira, sonaba muy sincera- **y va a haber juegos y yo invite a Ginny, y ella quiere llevar a su sobrinito.**

** - Sí, si eso **–dijo Ginny aliviada- **si es que me dijo la hermana de Gaby que se va a poner muy bien la fiesta** –y sonrío un poco para darle credibilidad a sus palabras- **y me dieron ganas de ir a presumir a mi sobrino con las demás mamás que va a haber en la fiesta.**

Edith y Maggie miraban la escena impresionadas de la capacidad de improvisar de Gaby, sabían que era buena mintiendo pero no tanto, daban gracias a Merlín que fue rápida y en ésta salvo a Ginny.

** - Sí, mi bebé ya esta listo para las fiestas infantiles** –dijo Penélope haciéndole cariños a Andrew- **pero me lo cuidas mucho Ginny por favor.**

** - Claro ya sabes que si cuñada**- respondió Ginny- **y bueno yo creo que nosotras ya nos vamos para que te vayas cambiando Penélope, ya son las 2:20 y quedaste a las 3 con Percy.**

** - Sí tienes razón Ginny,** -dijo Penélope- **mira ten la pañalera, van 2 biberones hechos, va agua hervida, la fórmula para la leche, pañales, toallas húmedas, 2 cambios de ropa, unos juguetes y otras cosas, esta hechizada para que le quepan muchas cosas, no pongan esos ojos muchachas, también tiene un hechizo para que no pese tanto, aunque a simple vista parece cualquier pañalera muggle.**

** - Si, eso veo**- dijo Ginny viendo todo lo que le cabía a la pañalera.

** - Ahh, también llevate la carreola** (cochecito de bebé)** para que no lo cargues porque pesa mucho, esta gordito.**

** - Ok, cuñada **–dijo Ginny- **entonces nosotras ya nos vamos, que pases buena tarde cuñada.**

** - Gracias Ginny, hasta pronto muchachas mucho gusto** –dijo Penélope.

** - Igualmente** –dijo Edith

** - Sí,** -dijo Gaby- **gracias por la comida**

** - Bye bye.** –dijo Maggie.

Salieron las 4 amigas con un bebé a la calle, no podían volver con el bebé por chimenea porque se asustaba el niño, así que salieron a buscar un taxi. Se fueron directamente al departamento de Ginny, al pasar por el parque vieron al hombre como siempre jugando en el parque con el niño.

Cuando llegaron al departamento...

- **Bueno nosotras nos vamos yendo a la cafetería para que no parezca que vamos juntas, te esperas unos 5 minutos y te vas tu Ginny.**-dijo Edith.

** - Esta bien**- respondió Ginny un poco nerviosa.

** - Suerte Ginny** –dijo Gaby.

** - Y después nos cuentas todo heeeee**- dijo Maggie riendo

** - Sí metiches**- les dijo Ginny riendo también.

Las tres amigas salieron del departamento, Ginny esperó unos 10 minutos mientras jugaba con Andy, así era como ella le decía de caiño. Vio el reloj y decidió que ya era tiempo de salir.

Salieron del departamento, cuando estaban en la calle puso al niño en su cochecito, y camino por la banqueta con destino al parque. Sus amigas desde la cafetería vieron cuando Ginny se acercaba al parque...

** - Miren allí viene Ginny** –dijo Gaby.

Por otra parte Ginny ya estaba apunto de salir corriendo, pensaba pasar de largo sin acercarse al hombre con el niño, pero ya había llegado muy lejos con los preparativos...tenía que hacerlo.


	5. Sorpresas

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 4.- Sorpresas**

Ginny llego al parque caminando muy despacio, sabía que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, pero tenia muchos nervios, lo que iba a hacer no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada a hacer, sabía que estaba mal. Se paró al lado de un árbol y busco al hombre con la mirada esperanzada de que ya se hubiera ido y así poder librarse de lo que iba a hacer, pero desafortunadamente lo vio a lo lejos. Sí, definitivamente era él, el mismo niño, el mismo porte elegante, el mismo pelo rubio. Sintió miedo por lo que iba a hacer, pero trato de darse ánimos.

"**¿Qué esperas Ginny?...,** –se preguntó- **vamos no seas cobarde,** -pensaba Ginny- **tu misma dijiste que todo lo que necesitabas era un niño y ya lo tienes** –volteó a ver a su sobrino- **ahora dale credibilidad a tus palabras".**

Suspiró...

"**No tengas miedo Ginny** –pensaba para sí misma- **no te verás muy obvia, recuerda que los parques son los lugares clásicos de encuentro entre padres que traen a sus hijos a jugar"**

Respiró y exhaló en un intento por relajarse. Revisó su atuendo mentalmente

"**¿Pareceré una madre?, más vale que si, aunque no creo que se me vean bien estos zapatos **–pensó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo- **bueno, es demasiado tarde para cambiarlos".**

Resignada caminó lentamente empujando suavemente el cochecito de bebé donde llevaba a su sobrino directo a la banca donde estaba sentado de espaldas el misterioso hombre antes de que alguien mas tuviera la misma idea. Ginny se fijo en el niño, calculó que tendría algunos 3 años aproximadamente, de tez blanca, con el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés; era un niño bonito aunque no se parecía mucho que digamos a su padre

"**Quizá sacó a su madre"** –pensó Ginny.

Con cuidado se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca y saco de la pañalera un biberón con leche, todavía no se atrevía a ver a la cara al hombre, se sentía muy nerviosa y tenia ganas de salir corriendo de allí, se recriminó mentalmente por esos pensamientos, ella era una Gryffindor, tenía que ser valiente. Total no iba a hacer nada que otra mujer no haya hecho en su juventud, solo era una apuesta, una anécdota más para contarle a sus futuros nietos.

Recordó cuando hace tiempo por fin le iban a dar la oportunidad de hacer un reportaje (Ginny trabajaba corrigiendo la gramática, ortografía y otros pequeños detalles a los reportajes y noticias de los periodistas que iban a salir publicados en el periódico de El Profeta). Su jefa le dijo que solo haría algo pequeño para empezar y que fuera agarrando experiencia, sería un artículo tipo _"Corazón de bruja"_ que se titulaba _"10 consejos prácticos sobre dónde encontrar a un hombre"_, proyecto que se había pospuesto indefinidamente. A pesar de ser un artículo de poca relevancia a Ginny no le importaba, ella quería poder aparecer como autora de algún reportaje para el periódico, no le interesaba si el primero era algo descerebrado, la cuestión era figurar y que su nombre apareciera allí, ya después vendrían los buenos reportajes.

"**Bueno **–pensó Ginny- **pensándolo positivamente, si en un futuro tengo que escribir ese artículo esto me servirá de experiencia". "Uno de los 10 lugares donde puedes encontrar a un hombre: Un parque", suena bien".**

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para volver a la realidad...Pensó que lo mas prudente era preguntarle si no le molestaba que se sentara en la misma banca que él, y así aprovechaba para tratar de sacar conversación.

**- ¿No le importa si nos sentamos aquí? **–preguntó Ginny descuidadamente, como si acabara de notar que él estaba allí pero sin voltear a verlo todavía y sacó al bebé de la carreola para cargarlo.

**- No**- Respondió el hombre, estaba ocupado dándole un biberón con jugo al niño por lo que no volteó a verla.

Ginny se sorprendió, le encantó la voz, tenia una voz bonita, varonil, sensual, pero a la vez se le hacia algo conocida, pero pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas. Ella no lo conocía, nunca habían cruzado palabra antes razón por la cual no le dio importancia.

Por fin se decidió a verlo, volteó lentamente y lo que vio la impresionó, ahora se explicaba porqué se le hacía conocida su voz, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, aquella persona que le había amargado sus años de Hogwarts a ella y a su familia con sus humillaciones, aunque al final de la guerra Malfoy había cambiado para bien y ya no los insultaba, jamás llegaron a ser amigos.

Malfoy al sentir la mirada de Ginny también volteó a verla, y se quedó muy tranquilo, hasta le sonrió al niño que llevaba Ginny en su regazo. Ginny nunca pensó que Malfoy reaccionaría así.

"**Quizá no me reconoci** –pensó Ginny

Aunque esa posibilidad era casi ridícula, Ginny seguía teniendo el inconfundible cabello rojo marca Weasley.

"**Vaya que los años le han sentado bien a Malfoy,** -pensó Ginny- **quién lo hubiera imaginado, que el futuro mortífago que era en Hogwarts iba a terminar de padre tierno... y guapo, debe tener mucha suerte la mujer que se casó con él".**

"**Parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé ganar esta maldita apuesta** -pensó con pesar Ginny- **aunque Malfoy no me recuerda...quizá si me presento con otro nombre...sí, eso haré, sino no tengo ninguna posibilidad".**

Ginny sabía que si Malfoy se enteraba que ella era una Weasley jamás ganaría la apuesta, era imposible siquiera pensar en conseguir una cita con él, menos un beso...

Solamente un beso..., ésa era la apuesta.

¿Podrá Ginny hacerlo?...

* * *

Bueno... aquí esta en capítulo más para que lo lean.

Agradezco sus amables reviews a:

**CAPITULO 2**

**Katy: **Que bueno que te guste el fic.

**Fabisa:** Si va a habermás capítulos, en total saldrán más de 10. (eso espero)

**Melissa:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, me da gusto saber que también eres de México, me gusta que me dejen reviews para ver que tal va esto, es mi primer fic y sé que no es la gran cosa pero la lucha le hago. Agradezco tu review (por cierto, creo que Ginny no es lesbiana, aunque eso lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos).

**Luciana:** Si puedes pensar mal, es un rubio asi que imaginate nada mas. Gracias por tus ánimos para continuar el fic.

**Patricia:** Hey gracias por tus comentarios, un beso. Bye.

**CAPITULO 3**

**Hitomi Felton:** Seguí tus recomendaciones y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo (a ver cuándo pongo el proximo -ya que lo termines- . gracias por recordarmelo consciencia).

**SaraMeliss:** Que bueno que te esta gustando, y comparto tu misma opinion "las amigas de Ginny estan algo loquitas, pero son agradables"

**Impossibles:** No te preocupes por Draco, ya hizo su aparición (aunque chiquita), pero esperate al siguiente capítulo...

**Luciana:** jaja ya te estas emocionando, pues sí, después de este capítulo es cuando empieza la verdadera acción, reconozco que el capítulo salió algo corto pero bueno, es para que esperen con mas ganas el siguiente (y te emociones más), voy a seguir tu consejo y a tratar de subir rápido los capítulos.

**Ninnia-Weasley-007:** No te preocupes Ninnia, publicare los capítulos rápido, en lo personal a mi también me frustra que los buenos autores tarden años para subir más capítulos (Tabatas, me tenia intrigada con su Mágica Pasión casi por 2 meses, pero por fín ayer publico un muy buen capítulo por cierto o Issabel Weasley con sus Años Universitarios que ya tengo mucho tiempo esperando nuevo cap), o en el peor de los casos que nunca los terminen.

**Rikku:** Hola Rikku, gracias por tu review, aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo espero sea de tu agrado.

**D Potter-Black-Lupin:** Hola, pues si tenias razón, como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capítulo, el rubio si era Draco, y sobre lo del niño..., te darás cuenta en los próximos capítulos (paciencia).


	6. Encuentros

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 5.- Encuentros**

¿Cómo conseguiría Ginny que Malfoy la besara?...

No lo sabía..., aunque la posibilidad de que sucediera le agradaba. Al solo pensamiento de que Malfoy pudiera besarla se estremecía, pero ella estaba consciente que eso era algo "casi imposible", por eso había decidido presentarse con otro nombre.

Miro a Malfoy que sonreía con su hijo, tenia una linda sonrisa, no le quedaba ni sombra de la fachada de petulancia y prepotencia con la que se manejaba en Hogwarts, quizá solamente con el niño se portara buena gente, estaba casi segura que si le decía que era una Weasley o si él llegaba a reconocerla no iba a poder cumplir con la apuesta. Ella lo que necesitaba era alguna manera para atraer su atención.

De reojo volteo a la cafetería donde sabía que estaban sus amigas, las vio a lo lejos todas juntas, al parecer muy entretenidas comentando sobre lo que miraban, de hecho se veían muy obvias.

"**Por qué no intentan algo más sutil** –pensó Ginny**- sólo les falta levantar un cartel de neón anunciándome!!!"**

Se sintió mal, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida frente a sus amigas..., cómo le gustaría estar sentada entre ellas riéndose de _"la tonta que esta pagando la apuesta"_, pero daba la casualidad que la _tonta _era ella.

A Ginny no se le ocurría ningún tema para sacar conversación, reflexionó con tristeza que hubiese sido más fácil si estuvieran a principios de 1900, en esa época las señoritas o solteronas solo dejaban caer su pañuelo estratégicamente y el caballero en cuestión lo levantaba y esa sería la excusa perfecta para comenzar una conversación, en esa época no hubiera sido necesario pedir prestado a algún sobrino para empezar a tratar a un desconocido. Aunque después de todo, también tenía sus ventajas vivir en el siglo 21.

Pero dejando a un lado esas cavilaciones, era hora de actuar, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenia a unas cuantas pulgadas a su derecha al hombre que le iba a ayudar a pagar su apuesta "aunque él no lo sepa", y posiblemente sea el hombre de sus sueños.

"**Aunque si Malfoy se entera que soy una Weasley no me corresponder** –pensaba Ginny- **al menos mientras dure tengo que disfrutar, el chico no esta nada mal".**

"**Tienes que hacerte notar Ginny, así no estas ganando nada** –pensaba Ginny- **piensa en decir algo ingenioso y original para que captes su interés, saca conversación..."**

** - Umm...es un día encantador ¿no le parece?**

Dijo Ginny pensando en la tontería que había dicho, definitivamente si quería conseguir algo tenía que decir algo mejor que eso. Era un día frío, nublado, en fin era un día que se podía catalogar de todo menos encantador.

Al menos Malfoy la volteo a ver un poco desconcertado por lo que ella había dicho.

** - ¿Aunque un poco frío verdad?** –continuó Ginny rápidamente antes de que él pudiera fijar su atención en otra parte.

Ginny se desilusiono porque Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario a lo que ella había dicho..., ¡Pero esperen un momento!, él no dio la vuelta bostezando hacia otro lado sino que sus ojos grises recorrieron de arriba abajo las piernas de Ginny.

** - Me imagino que bastante frío en esa falda** – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa traviesa.

En realidad Ginny si tenía un poco de frío, pero después de esa mirada ya no sentía nada, era como si de pronto tuviera calefacción interna.

** - ¿Viene usted aquí a menudo?** –preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa un poco tímida- **Soy lamentable, es la peor frase que pude haber elegido del mundo ¿verdad?**

Para Ginny era la mejor frase que pudo haber dicho. Mientras siguiera sonriendo así podría decir lo que quisiera.

** - Es sólo que usted me parece vagamente familiar** –comentó Malfoy- **¿Me pregunto donde le he visto antes?...**

Con esa pregunta Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa, al parecer ya la estaba reconociendo y sus planes de presentarse con otro nombre se estaban yendo por el caño, si Malfoy la reconocía simplemente podía dar la apuesta por perdida, aunque quizás todavía quedaba una esperanza...

** - Quizás nos hemos encontrado alguna vez por estas calles...**- respondió Ginny vagamente- **¿Vive usted cerca de aquí?**

** - Justo all** –él señalo con la cabeza a una parte del vecindario. Era la zona cara.

Ginny no se sorprendió, Malfoy siempre gozo de un status social elevado y tenia los medios suficientes para vivir bien. Al parecer seguía teniendo la misma estabilidad financiera que cuando era un adolescente y vivía con su padre Lucius Malfoy.

** - ¿Y usted?** –preguntó Malfoy.

** - Al otro lado tengo un departamento** –dijo Ginny señalando al lado contrario de la casa de Malfoy, de hecho vivía bastante cerca del parque, la diferencia es que ella vivía en una zona menos exclusiva. A pesar de los años, la diferencia económica entre ellos dos aún era notable.

Malfoy se quedo un momento pensativo, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo por recordar algo... cuando de pronto...

** - COMADREJAAA!!!, jajaja, ya se me hacía que eras alguien conocida** –dijo Malfoy riéndose- **¿pensaste que me ibas a hacer tonto Weasley?**

Ginny sintió que se le vino el mundo encima, pero saco sus dotes de actriz (de no sé dónde), puso cara sorprendida y le dijo...

** - ¿Malfoy?, ¿en serio eres tú?, no lo puedo creer...**

** - ¿De verdad no sabías que era yo Weasley? **–preguntó Malfoy serio, no podía creer que se hubieran olvidado de él tan rápido en el mundo mágico.

** - ¿Tu crees que si hubiera sabido, me iba a sentar en la misma banca que tu?** –respondió Ginny.

** - Bueno, quizás no te resististe a mi galanura, Comadreja** –dijo Malfoy riendo.

** - Pero vaya, si sigues igual de ególatra que en Hogwarts, Hurón.**

** - Solo cuando la situación lo amerita, Weasley.**

De pronto, Malfoy cambió su atención a Andy.

** - Tuviste un hijo Weasley...**

** - Tu también...**

** - ¿Cuántos años tiene el bebé?** –preguntó Malfoy.

Ginny tenía una idea aproximada de la edad del bebé, pero no sabía exactamente que edad tenia, no hacia mucho que había cumplido 1 año. Por cierto en la pequeña fiesta familiar que le organizo la abuela Molly a su nieto cuando cumplió 1 año, Ginny le regalo unos lentes de sol y un sombrero muy chistosos; cuando se los puso no parecía que fuera hijo de Percy Weasley, mas bien tenia apariencia de hijo de Fred o George.

** - Ehh, catorce meses**- respondió Ginny consciente de que una verdadera madre probablemente conocía la edad de sus hijos hasta por meses y días contados.

** - ¿Es una edad agradable verdad? **–preguntó Malfoy.

** - Ahh s** –respondió Ginny que no tenia ni idea de lo que Malfoy le decía- **es una edad encantadora** –dijo Ginny sonriendo viendo al pequeñín. Daba gracias a Merlín de que el bebé fuera pelirrojo así podría pasar perfectamente por su hijo.

** - Admito que no es muy de hombres reconocerlo..., pero realmente me gustan los bebés** –dijo Malfoy

Ginny no lo podía creer, sencillamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, guapo, con dinero y que le gusten los bebés ¿qué más se puede pedir?

** - Debes estar muy orgullosa de él Weasley** –dijo Malfoy refiriéndose al bebé.

** - Sí, lo estoy** –respondió Ginny mientras juntaba el biberón que Andy había aventado al suelo, prometiéndole mentalmente un regalo extra grande a su sobrino para navidad.

Ginny pensó que por lo pronto todo iba saliendo perfecto. Ellos charlaban "_amistosamente_" como nunca lo hicieron en Hogwarts, eso ya era ganancia. Andy había jugado bien su parte estableciendo el contacto, ahora lo único que faltaba era dejarle claro a Malfoy que ella estaba libre sentimentalmente, eso era lo más difícil pero lo intentaría.

Ginny soltó un pequeño suspiro, dando una indirecta de martirio.

** - Desde luego no es nada fácil cargar sola con un niño.**

** - Conozco eso, Weasley** –dijo Malfoy con tal compasión que Ginny se sintió un poco culpable por la mentira. Al parecer él si sabía lo que era cargar con un niño solo.

** - ¿Eres un padre solo tu también Malfoy?** –dijo Ginny viendo al niño que tenia Malfoy.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Malfoy contestara.

** - Sí, él es Tom, tiene 3 años.**

** - ¿Estas separado de la madre del pequeño?** –pregunto Ginny.

Había mucha ventaja en tener una conversación Padre-padre, se podían hacer preguntas directas que en otras circunstancias no se podrían. Ginny estaba descubriendo que podría hacer preguntas personales directas, cuando por lo general cuando conoces a un hombre tienes que navegar por un campo de minas de insinuaciones y evasivas para darte una idea de la vida del individuo. Ginny en un principio pensó que con Malfoy no iba a funcionar la técnica, pero estaba resultando hasta ahorita, después de todo, Malfoy era padre.

** - No hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo** –respondió Malfoy después de una pausa- **¿y tu?**

Oh oh, terreno peligroso. Estamos en un aprieto Ginny.

"**Maldición!!!, ¿por qué no pensé antes en una respuesta para esta pregunta?** –pensaba Ginny- **¿y ahora que le diré?, ¿Qué soy divorciada?, no eso complicaría todo, ¿y si le invento un pasado trágico?, no creo que sea buena idea, puede ser demasiado intenso ¿Qué le digo?**

* * *

Agradezco sus amables reviews a:

**Azazel Black:** Hola, si reconozco que me quedo muy cortito el capítulo, espero poder hacerlos mas largos para la otra. Me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic.

**Yrena:** Sí, después veremos como le hace Ginny para ligárselo (si es que se lo puede ligar). Gracias por tu comentario.

**D Potter-Black-Lupin:** Yo también soy muy impaciente con los fics, te comprendo. En este capítulo Draco reconoce a Ginny, al menos ya saliste de una de tus dudas. Hasta pronto.

**Ninnia-Weasley-007:** Gracias por decirme que escribo bien (pero ni yo me la creo) y por favor dale las gracias de mi parte a Astrid por haberte recomendado mi fic indirectamente, no tengo el gusto de conocerla pero se le agradece.

**Luciana:** ¿por qué lo deje ahí?, bueno lo admito, es una forma de mantener cautivos a los lectores jajaja. Espero no haber tardado mucho para subir este capítulo. Sabes en cierta manera tuviste razón, Malfoy no la reconoció porque no se dio tiempo de mirarla, pero ahora vemos que ya la reconoció, hay que esperar para ver ahora que hace Ginny para ganar esa apuesta (si es que la gana, ya estoy dudando) Gracias por tus comentarios Luciana, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

**Hitomi Felton:** Te agradezco tu review largo, no te preocupes que no me aburren los reviews largos, al contrario, y sobre eso que me cuentas que tu no te atreverías a hacer lo que hace Ginny, no te preocupes que yo tampoco, pero como esto es un fic una deja volar su imaginación a veces imaginándose cosas medio absurdas pero que entretienen, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos. Hasta pronto, besos.


	7. Hablando del pasado

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 6.- Hablando del pasado**

Si Ginny quería ganar esta apuesta, tenia que valerse de sus métodos y sus encantos femeninos, o irse por otro camino: la mentira. Tratándose de Malfoy era el camino más recomendable. Ella sabía que nunca se le haría atractiva a Malfoy.

Entonces mentiría...

- **Solo somos mi bebé y yo** –le dijo Ginny con un poco de tristeza mirando a su sobrino.

Malfoy levantó sus cejas de la sorpresa. Ginny rió interiormente.

**- ¿No tienes ningún contacto con el padre del bebé?** –preguntó Malfoy.

**- No, él no sabe de Andy, no sabe que existe** –le respondió Ginny.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error Ginny, ahora el pensaría que ella en realidad no sabía quién podría ser el padre de su hijo. Ese pensamiento a Ginny no le gustó, la dejaba como chica fácil. Definitivamente eso le daría una impresión incorrecta de ella. No, lo que ella necesitaba era otra cosa, algo con glamour y misterio para hacerse un poco la interesante.

**- Él es una persona pública** – dijo Ginny

En realidad fue la primera cosa que le paso por la cabeza, Malfoy se le quedó viendo aún mas asombrado. Ahora tenía que hacer otro comentario para que fuera creíble ese disparate que dijo.

**- Trabajo para una revista, y tuve que ir a California en USA para un reportaje especial sobre una estrella de cine en Hollywood, y bueno yo, yo, bueno tu _entiendes lo que paso_, **-dijo ella con timidez- **supongo que me enamoré, pero fue uno de esos amores pasajeros, yo no lo conocía bien y hasta ahí quedo, volví a Inglaterra.**

Ginny estaba orgullosa de si misma. Con esa gran mentira ella quedaba como la tonta ingenua muchacha inglesa, de la cual una estrella de cine sin sentimientos se había burlado de ella seduciéndola con todo el glamour que Hollywood significa. Perfecto.

**- Descubrí que estaba embarazada poco después de que volviera a Inglaterra y no quise ponerme en contacto con él, lo más seguro es que él hubiera pensado que me embarace a propósito para sacarle una jugosa pensión.** –dijo Ginny tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba contenta con ese final de su _gran mentira._

**- ¿No crees que quizá a él le gustaría saber que tiene un niño?** –pregunto Malfoy frunciendo el ceño- **En ningún momento tomaste en cuenta el punto de vista de él Weasley**.

Malfoy parecía realmente serio. Ginny pensó con incredulidad "**_Malfoy esta loco, realmente se creyó ese cuento, ¿Por Merlín, quién me va a creer ese cuento?, ¿Quién creería que la pequeña Ginny Weasley pudo provocar la pasión de una estrella de cine pudiendo tener esa supuesta estrella de cine a las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo?_**

**- Pienso que lo mejor para Andy es que permanezca conmigo** –dijo Ginny viendo a Malfoy, esperando que se eche como loco a reírse, pero al ver que Malfoy no tiene intenciones de reír continúo- **Será mejor si yo lo crío sola, no quiero que mi bebé este expuesto a ese modo de vivir que tiene la gente en Hollywood, demasiados lujos y dinero** –añadió virtuosamente, aunque en lo personal a ella le hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir entre lujos y dinero cuando era pequeña.

**- Pero, Andy querrá saber quién es su padre algún día, Comadreja.** –Dijo Malfoy. Por increíble que lo parezca, parecía que Malfoy se estaba tomando la situación del padre de Andy seriamente.

**- Le explicaré cuando sea lo bastante grande para entender, Hurón** –le respondió Ginny- **Mientras tanto solamente disfrutamos de estar juntos ¿verdad Andy?**

A la pregunta de Ginny, Andy respondió haciendo pucheros y comenzó a llorar.

**- ¿Qué tienes Andy?** – preguntó Ginny preocupada mientras trataba de calmarlo moviendo un poco la rodilla de la pierna sobre la que estaba sentado el niño, **_"no me defraudes ahora Andy, anda que vamos muy bien"_** suplicó Ginny silenciosamente.

**- Quizá solo esta aburrido** –sugirió Malfoy

Porque tenía que ser esto así, justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien. Cuando parecía que estaba logrando sus tentativas de parecerse una madre tranquila, serena y competente.

**- Tal vez le gustaría alimentar a los patos** –continuó diciendo Malfoy- **quizás así se calme un poco.**

**- No traje pan conmigo** –respondió Ginny tristemente. Otro error. Era costumbre que cuando alguien iba al parque, casi siempre llevaban pan para alimentar a los animalitos, especialmente cuando llevaban niños, les encantaba alimentar a los patos- **se me olvidó en casa** –dijo Ginny intentando sonar convincente.

**- Nosotros trajimos bastante pan, **–contestó Malfoy- **no nos importaría compartirlo con ustedes.**

Ginny pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Malfoy ya sabía que ella era una Weasley y al parecer no me importaba mucho ese pequeño detalle. Ella ya daba por perdida la apuesta, pero a lo mejor todavía quedaba alguna esperanza, nada perdía con intentarlo y si no ganaba la apuesta al menos ganaba la amistad de Malfoy.

**- Te lo agradecería Malfoy,** -dijo Ginny con gratitud- **pero solo lo acepto si ustedes nos acompañan a tomar un café o té a cambio del pan, ¿qué dicen? –**dijo Ginny viendo a Malfoy y a Tom

Ginny pensó, bueno no es exactamente ir a una cena o a tomar algo a un conocido restaurante o bar como D'angelous pero por algo se empieza.

**- Suena agradable Weasley –**dijo Malfoy**- entonces primero el té.**

"**_¿Se contaría una taza de té como una cita?"-_**se preguntó Ginny mentalmente mientras miraba a Malfoy con su hijo Tom y Andy aventándole unas cuantas migajas de pan a unos patitos. **_"Incluso si contara como una cita todavía tengo un problema ¡necesito convencerlo de que me bese!, definitivamente los niños fueron muy útiles para iniciar el contacto, pero ahora son una piedrita en el camino" –_**pensaba Ginny mientras miraba como Malfoy le daba toda su atención a los niños- **_"necesitaré otra cita sin niños"._**

**- Quizá deberíamos entrar a la cafetería de allí Weasley,** -dijo Malfoy señalando la cafetería donde estaban las amigas de Ginny- **esta empezando a hacer mas frío y eso no es bueno para los niños.**

**- Nooo, **-dijo Ginny, Malfoy la miro raro- **es que esa cafetería que dices tu esta muy lejos, aparte el café es malo, mejor vayamos a la que esta aquí en el kiosco.**

Malfoy se extraño de la actitud de Ginny, se le hizo raro que no quisiera ir a la otra cafetería, **_"ni que estuviera tan lejos_** -pensó Malfoy- **_pero si dice que el café es malo, mejor creerle"._**

**- Esta bien Comadreja, vayamos a la del kiosco** –dijo Malfoy cargando a Tom.

**- Ok Malfoy **–respondió Ginny aliviada subiendo a Andy a su carreola. Sabia que si iban a la cafetería donde estaban sus amigas no iba a poder controlar sus nervios, aparte eso sería facilitarle las cosas a ellas, que sufrieran un poquito con la curiosidad.

Llegaron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento, pidieron café y pastelillos para los niños.

A decir verdad Malfoy tenia razón afuera ya estaba haciendo bastante frío para los niños, y en el interior del lugar también estaba fresco. Ginny maldijo mentalmente a sus amigas **_"seguramente ellas estarán muy cómodas con calefacción viendo todo por la ventana, y yo aquí como tonta pasando frío"_**. En eso llego el mesero con la orden sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

**- Al principio pensé que el niño era de Potter, Weasley** –dijo Malfoy a modo de sacar plática ya que se había retirado el mesero.

**- Ginny** –respondió Ginny.

**- ¿Qué? **–le pregunto Malfoy.

**- Que me llamo Ginny, así me puedes llamar **–respondió Ginny sonriendo- **y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues no, mi bebé no es de Harry.**

**- Pero tengo entendido que estuvieron juntos un tiempo, ¿o no?** –pregunto Malfoy mientras revolvía su café- **a propósito, puedes llamarme Draco.**

**- Gracias... Draco,** –dijo Ginny- **Sí, si anduvimos un tiempo pero no funciono y ahí lo dejamos.**

**- Siempre pensé que terminarían juntos y bien casados** –reconoció Malfoy.

**- Sí, eso pensaba mucha gente, pero ya vez** –dijo Ginny mientras agarraba una galleta- **a veces las cosas no se dan.**

**- Sí, me imagino** –dijo Malfoy- **¿y que ha sido de Potter, Granger y tu hermano?**

**- Ron y Hermione están comprometidos** –respondió Ginny- **en cuanto a Harry todavía sigue soltero.**

Ginny quiso desviar la conversación hasta otro tema, no se le hacía muy ético tratar de ligar platicando sobre el Ex, aparte tenia que desempeñar bien su papel de madre soltera.

**- Es un niño agradable** –afirmo Ginny viendo a Tom comer un pastelillo con chocolate caliente (enfriado previamente por Draco para que no se quemara). Esa era la clase de comentarios que siempre iba bien en una conversación entre padres- **¿Qué tan seguido lo ves?**

**- La mayor parte de los fines de semana en este momento **–dijo Draco limpiándole la nariz al niño, estaba un poco resfriado- **su madre trata de terminar su tesis, ella comenzó a estudiar un doctorado en Filosofía poco después de que naciera Tom, y ha sido realmente difícil para ella enfrentarse con la escuela y con un niño pequeño, pero ya esta por terminar, solo le faltan unas cuantas semanas, yo le ayudo con el niño tan a menudo como puedo para darle tiempo a ella de que haga trabajos de su tesis durante los fines de semana.** –termino de decir Draco realmente orgulloso.

Ginny rogó interiormente que Draco no fuera de aquellos hombres que siempre comparaban a sus parejas con sus relaciones anteriores, y hasta las ponían de ejemplos. Ese era un pensamiento realmente desagradable. Si Draco _fuera así _ella no duraría mucho tiempo si la estuvieran comparando todo el tiempo con la _"Supercerebro"_.

**- Ella debe ser muy inteligente** –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ginny puso en práctica hipócritamente la regla numero uno: nunca te muestres celosa de tu rival.

**- Sí, lo es** –dijo Draco sonriendo- **Sue siempre ha sido brillante, aunque nada práctica..., la casa siempre es un desastre.**

"**Oh no, más vale que no sea un obsesionado de la limpieza y el orden porque estoy en serios problemas"** –pensó Ginny que era algo desordenada.

**- En cuanto a ti, ¿qué haces Ginny?, comentaste algo de una revista, ¿eres periodista?** –pregunto Malfoy.

Ginny se sintió mal, comparada con la erudita Sue ella solamente era una simple periodista, podría mentir e inventarse un trabajo interesante, pero ya había mencionado la revista, pero por otra parte ella ya no podía ser capaz de llevársela en mentira sobre mentira por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Agradezco sus amables reviews a:

**Hitomi Felton, D Potter-Black-Lupin, Ginny, Lily E.of Potter, Euxis y Zoe Simitis.**

Y como nota final me gustaría agregar que si sé que soy mala porque dejo los capítulos quizá un poco... interesantes, pero es una forma de mantener cautivo al lector. Otra cosa, es que si Malfoy se dio cuenta que era Ginny pues entonces ¿porqué Ginny no le dijo que el bebé era su sobrino?, pues muy sencillo, si Ginny confiesa eso pos ya no hay mas Fic jajaja, sería el final del Fic, eso le restaria toda la trama y ese suspenso muy bueno que debe tener toda historia.

Quizá ya se habrán dado cuenta que el caracter de Malfoy cambio mucho, eso es por todas las cosas que vivió al final de la Gran Batalla, su padre capturado y él se refugió en el bando de Dumbledore y hasta ayudo en el final de la guerra, tomemos en cuenta que el caracter de la gente cambia segun la madurez que se adquiera con el paso de los años y los golpes de la vida, por eso quizá este Malfoy me salió muy tierno y paternal.

Euxis, puedes vivir tranquilo, con este capítulo vemos que la madre del niño no fue Parkinson.

Bueno por lo pronto me despido, hasta luego.


	8. Más mentiras y una larga espera

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 7.- Más mentiras y una larga espera.**

Era hora de decir la verdad y Ginny lo sabia..., bueno no era toda la verdad, al menos una versión de la verdad.

**- Soy la encargada en jefe de la sección de moda y espectáculos de El Profeta **–dijo Ginny con orgullo.

Ella realmente trabajaba para El Profeta, pero en otra sección, un puesto muy modesto a decir verdad. Si Draco estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una estudiante de doctorado en Filosofía, ella no se iba a dejar empañar admitiendo que era una simple ayudante de redacción, una simple correctora ortográfica.

**- Ahhh** –dijo Malfoy con expresión de haber entendido algo- **¡Esto explica las zapatillas!**

Ginny noto encantada que él se había fijado en su aspecto, después de todo no había sido un error ponerse esas zapatillas, hizo nota mental de agradecérselo a Edith mas tarde.

**- La mayor parte de los hombres no habrían notado mis zapatillas** –dijo Ginny estirando un pie para admirar sus zapatillas rojas algo extravagantes.

**- Es difícil omitir esos zapatos, no son la clase de zapatos que uno ve normalmente que usen las mujeres para ir al parque** –dijo Draco sonriendo como si fuera algo obvio.

A Ginny se le hizo algo sospechosa la sonrisita de Draco, pensó que en vez de halago se estaba burlando de ella por llevar esas zapatillas, y si de burlas se trata ella no se dejaría, decidió jugar el mismo juego y levanto su barbilla.

**- Una tiene que mantener ciertas normas y estilo al vestir** –dijo ella con altivez.

**- Puedo ver que tu lo haces **–dijo Draco con voz grave, pero su boca temblaba un poco de las ganas de reír que tenia, pero prefirió cambiar de tema- **pero es interesante ver como lo haces, me refiero a un trabajo tan importante y ocupado como el tuyo y aparte un bebé, ¿cómo lo haces Ginny?**

**- Tengo una maravillosa niñera..., Gaby** –dijo Ginny eligiendo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza- **y Maggie es una excelente ayudante, aparte de mi secretaria Edith por supuesto, eso realmente ayuda.**

Sorprendentemente Draco pareció haber aceptado la versión sin ningún problema. **"deben haber sido las zapatillas lo que lo convenció **–pensó Ginny satisfecha echando un vistazo hacia abajo.

Charlaron un poco más sobre las dificultades de Paternidad-Maternidad solos, era un tema muy amplio pero Ginny hábilmente había esquivado algunas preguntas, otras las había respondido magistralmente (sin saber cómo). Tan fructífera había resultado la conversación que después de un tiempo Andy comenzó a lloriquear y ella de mala gana tuvo que terminar su café y despedirse porque el niño no se callaba, pero Draco había sugerido quedar para salir a tomar una bebida algún día...

Ginny salió realmente feliz del kiosco con destino a su casa, sus amigas desde la cafetería la miraron y esperando un tiempo prudente también se dirigieron al pequeño departamento de Ginny.

Ginny llegando a su casa reviso a su sobrino y se dio cuenta del motivo del llanto del niño; estaba absolutamente mojado. Se dispuso a cambiarle el pañal para evitar rozaduras.

**- Así que por eso llorabas he** –le dijo al niño sonriendo mientras le echaba talco y cerraba el pañal.

En eso timbraron...

**DING DONG**

**- Por lo visto ya llegaron tus tías las locas** –le dijo Ginny al bebé mientras lo cargaba para ir a abrir la puerta.

Camino a la puerta, se detuvo en la sala, tomo su bolsa de un sillón donde la había aventado al llegar y saco una pequeña tarjeta de presentación del interior de la bolsa. Realmente estaba feliz, parecía que todo iba a la perfección.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió..., como una ráfaga de viento entraron sus tres amigas. Ginny ya se esperaba esa reacción.

**- ¿Qué pasó?** –preguntó Gaby.

**- ¿Qué platicaron?, anda cuéntanos todo** –instó Maggie a Ginny para que contara todo.

**- ¿Te rechazo?** –preguntó Edith.

Ginny solamente las observaba con una sonrisita

**- Anda Gin, no te hagas del rogar, suelta ya la sopa** –dijo Gaby.

**- Juzguen por ustedes mismas** –respondió Ginny blandiendo una tarjetita de presentación- **no es necesario que me compren la escoba y el sacudidor aun.**

**- ¿Ya te beso?** –preguntó Maggie con asombro.

**- El beso es solamente cuestión de tiempo.** –respondió Ginny restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- **Él va a enviarme un correo electrónico.**

**- Correo electrónico** –dijo Edith- **¿acaso es muggle?**

**- Es mago** –respondió Ginny.

**- ¿Quién es?** –preguntó Gaby con curiosidad.

**- Draco Malfoy**- respondió Ginny.

**- ¿Malfoy?** –pregunto Maggie con incredulidad- **aunque pensándolo bien esa tonalidad de pelo rubio era demasiado sospechosa... ¿sabías que era Malfoy, Ginny?**

**- Nooo, yo también me lleve una sorpresa** –admitió Ginny.

**- Pero Ginny, los Malfoy y los Weasley nunca se han llevado bien, ¿cómo piensas cumplir con la apuesta?** –pregunto Edith.

**- Eso mismo pensé yo Edith cuando vi que era Malfoy** –dijo Ginny sentándose con el bebé en el sillón más cercano- **lo raro es que cuando me vio no reacciono de mala manera, al contrario estuvimos platicando y se comporto muy amable, al parecer dejo de lado todos los años de Hogwarts.**

A pesar de que Edith, Gaby y Maggie eran brujas, no habían cursado su preparación básica en Hogwarts, ellas habían estudiado juntas en una pequeña escuela de Magia situada al norte de la ciudad de New York, quizá por eso eran un poquito más aventadas y liberales, la vida en New York es distinta a la de Londres. Pero eso no quitaba que por no haber estudiado en Hogwarts no conocieran a Malfoy, ya habían escuchado rumores de su prepotencia cuando Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts. Ginny había conocido a sus tres locas amigas mientras estudiaban juntas periodismo mágico.

**- Veamos la tarjeta** –dijo Gaby.

**- Sí, pásamela Ginny** –dijo Edith

Ginny se la dio.

**- Mmm, dueño de una compañía fabricante de escobas voladoras, nada mal** –dijo Edith- **al menos con esta tarjetita tienes un número telefónico donde contactarlo en caso de que él no lo haga**.

**- Pues si** –dijo Maggie- **pero si es mago ¿por qué le diste tu correo electrónico Ginny?, si es mago es más fácil una llamada telefónica, una lechuza o llamarte por la Red Flú.**

**- Sí, ya lo sé,** –respondió Ginny- **pero tampoco quiero parecer una bruja anticuada y al parecer él esta familiarizado con ese tipo de comunicación.**

**- Bueno ahora solo falta esperar que él se comunique contigo** – dijo Gaby.

**- Claro que él va a ponerse en contacto conmigo** –dijo Ginny muy segura- **escribí mi dirección de correo electrónico sobre una servilleta.**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O º**

Por una vez en su vida, Ginny estaba positivamente impaciente para entrar al trabajo al día siguiente, un lunes, para poder revisar su bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. Antes de acostarse a dormir desde la PC de su casa había revisado su correo pero nada, aún así no se desanimo, pensó que era demasiado pronto como para que la invitara.

El lunes llego y ningún mensaje de Draco le llego a Ginny.

El martes, Ginny abrió sesión en una computadora del trabajo, por un momento se olvido de la apuesta y de todo el tema, estaba ordenando unos papeles que iba a entregar después y que tenían calidad de urgente, eran para la próxima impresión del periódico cuando de pronto la computadora hizo el acostumbrado sonido que hace cada vez que llega un correo electrónico. Ginny salto de la impresión y corrió a la computadora para ver de quién era el correo, pero se llevo una desilusión al ver que solo era publicidad.

**- ¡Heme aquí!** –Ginny suspiró el miércoles habiendo comprobado sus mensajes de correo electrónico por enésima vez esa mañana- **no entiendo a los hombres, no puedo creer que Draco no se moleste en ponerse en contacto conmigo, si no lo hace no tengo ninguna esperanza.**

**- Bueno, ¿por qué no le llamas tu Ginny?** –dijo Maggie- **tú tienes su número.**

**- No puedo hacer eso. ¡Él pensará que estoy desesperada!** –respondió Ginny mientras se sentaba en su escritorio desilusionada.

**- Tu estas desesperada Ginny...** -dijo Maggie encogiéndose de hombros- **¿todavía quieres ganar aquella apuesta verdad?**

Ginny se quedo pensativa, lo que había dicho Maggie era verdad, ella quería ganar esa apuesta pero no se le hacia correcto buscarlo. Se quedo un momento seria, estudiando la pequeña tarjeta de presentación que le dio Draco con sus números telefónicos, tanto el de la empresa como su celular.

**- Yo no veo por qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo** –se quejó Ginny- **he tramado el plan para la reunión, he comenzando la conversación, le he dado la oportunidad de que me invite a salir... ¡No creo que un pequeño correo electrónico a cambio sea demasiado!**

**- Parece que después de todo limpiaras nuestras cocinas Ginny...** -dijo Maggie con maldad.

El teléfono sonó en ese mismo momento, Ginny le saco la lengua a Maggie por el último comentario que hizo mientras recogía el auricular para contestar.

**- Bueno...** -dijo Ginny.

Después de una breve pausa.

**- Permítame un momento** –dijo Ginny manejando una voz un tanto distinta, tapo la bocina del auricular con la mano- **¡Es él!** –le susurro a Maggie- **rápido contesta, finge que eres la persona que contesto primero y recuerda que tu eres mi ayudante y yo soy la encargada en jefe de la sección de moda y espectáculos.**

**- ¿A cambio de qué?** –le preguntó Maggie con burla, le daba risa ver a Ginny en ese estado de nerviosismo.

**- Galletas durante toda la semana** –le dijo rápidamente Ginny, sabía que la debilidad de Maggie eran las galletas de chocolate.

Maggie asintió con la cabeza y se puso el auricular en el oído.

**- El Profeta buenas tardes, oficina de la Srita. Weasley, soy su ayudante ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?** –dijo Maggie con voz muy formal aunque tenia muchas ganas de reírse- **¿Quién la busca?... ¿ah... llamada personal?, bueno, lamento decirle esto pero ella esta sumamente ocupada por el momento, pero déjeme ver si puede tomar la llamada, permítame un segundo.**

Maggie sonrió abiertamente cuando se despego el teléfono del oído, tapo la bocina y se lo quedo en la mano. Ginny la miró desconcertada, esperaba que le pasara el teléfono. Maggie se dio cuenta de esa mirada y le dijo.

**- Le dejaremos esperar un poco, después de todo él espero hasta ahora para llamarte y recuerda que no queremos que parezcas demasiado desesperada.**

**- No queremos aburrirlo tampoco** –dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

**- No creo eso Ginny** –dijo Maggie riendo mientras le pasaba el teléfono- **si se ve que traes a Malfoy loquito por ti.**

Ginny le volvió a sacar la lengua mientras recogía el teléfono.

**- Hola** –dijo Ginny fingiendo un poco la voz

**- ¿Eres Ginny?** –pregunto Draco un poco incrédulo.

**- Si** –dijo ella manteniendo el tono de voz fingido.

**- Te escuchas un poco extraña, ¿estás bien?** –pregunto Malfoy.

**- Solo un poco resfriada** –dijo ella más normalmente.

**- Ahh bueno, soy Draco Malfoy. Nos encontramos en el parque el domingo.**

"**_Si y he estado esperándote para ponerme en contacto contigo desde entonces"_** –pensó Ginny sarcásticamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

**- Sí, recuerdo** –respondió Ginny lo más normal que pudo.

**- Bueno, me diste tu dirección de correo electrónico sobre una servilleta ¿verdad Comadreja?**

**- Ohh sí, Hurón** –respondió ella despacio, como si ella no hubiera pasado los últimos dos días revisando su bandeja de entrada.

**- Temo que lo perdí, Tom estaba un poco resfriado, tuvo que limpiarse la nariz cuando íbamos de vuelta a casa y la servilleta era todo lo que teníamos** –dijo Draco un poco avergonzado- **después comprendí que esa servilleta tenía tu dirección, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, como siempre, agradeciéndoles sus reviews, en serio que es muy gratificante leer los reviews que se molestan en dejar, eso sirve para darle el rumbo a las ideas que a una le andan rondando en la cabeza, sobre todo en este que es mi primer Fic, jamás en mi vida había escrito algo parecido (de hecho nunca había escrito nada mas que las tareas de la escuela y la lista del mandado), precisamente por eso les pido paciencia, sé que esto es un churro-fic pero bueno, después de todo sirve para distraer la mente, ojalá que aprenda de los buenos autores que hay en esta página (admito que me falta mucho para eso) y en un futuro pueda escribir un Fic digno para publicarse (porque este no lo es, pero aun asi lo puse para ver qué piensan).

Generalmente he estado publicando los capítulos relativamente rápido (cada 3 o 4 dias aprox), ahora confieso que me tarde un poquito más (como 5 o 6 días) pero eso fue porque no terminaba el capítulo, no tuve mucho tiempo y no quise cortar el capítulo tan feo para no dejarlas tan intrigadas -aparte de que hubiera quedado muy corto-, sin otra cosa más que agregar a mis justificaciones pasamos a otro tema.

Bueno en cuanto a la historia, pues Malfoy me esta quedando muy blandito, pero quizá eso tenga explicación en los próximos capítulos, al parecer todo lo que le sucedio y ahora que tiene un niño al que quiere mucho pues le cambiaron el caracter, sé que es un Malfoy muy bueno, pero malo no me sale, ya lo intenté..., por ahí me recomendaron que metiera más comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Malfoy y en realidad me gustaria, porque la naturaleza de Malfoy es ser sarcástico pero no me salen muy bien que digamos los sarcásmos, es mi primer fic, dejen que agarre práctica en esto (jojojo).

Si en este capítulo ofendo a alguién pido disculpas, no pretendo dar a entender que una periodista no es inteligente, pero ese es el sentir de Ginny, ella viene de una familia humilde, Ginny ha luchado para tratar de sobresalir, estudio periodismo pero trabaja en la edición de reportajes de otras personas, ella solo corrige ortografía. Ginny compara su empleo con el de Sue..., y se siente menos, eso viene de familia recordemos a Ron con sus problemas de autoestima...y después de todo eso me dio pie para meter a Ginny a otra mentira, en fin ya es una cadena de mentiras que perdí la cuenta.

Creo que ya me extendí demasiado, mejor doy las gracias a **Hitomi Felton, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Zoe Simitis, Impossibles, Yrena, Lily E.of Potter y D Potter-Black-Lupin** por seguir este fic y con eso me despido, hasta la otra, besos.


	9. La cita

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 8.- La cita**

¡Draco había dejado a su hijo limpiarse la nariz sobre mi dirección de correo electrónico! Ginny no lo podía creer, se sintió ofendida, pero tampoco ganaba nada haciéndose la enojada, se rindió y se rió, trato de tomar la noticia por el lado amable.

– **Bueno, yo siempre he sospechado que eso es lo que han hecho con mi número telefónico o mi dirección de correo electrónico todos los hombres con los que he platicado en el pasado** –dijo Ginny fingiendo un tono de confidencia– **pero tú eres el primero en admitirlo abiertamente** –admitió Ginny riendo.

– **Discúlpame Ginny** –respondió Draco riendo– **pero no me di cuenta que era la servilleta de tu dirección hasta después. Pensé en mandarte una lechuza pero da la casualidad que mi lechuza esta un poco indispuesta para salir, entonces pensé que lo más fácil para localizarte seria llamar a El Profeta por teléfono y pedir que me comunicaran con la encargada de la sección de moda y espectáculos, hablé y me dieron esta extensión.**

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, daba gracias a Merlín de que no hubiera contestado su jefa Anna. Sin duda Anna era muy buena jefa, pero Ginny sabia que no le haría mucha gracia a su jefa enterarse que la Srita. Weasley se había adjudicado su puesto de la noche a la mañana. Sin querer dio un vistazo a través del cristal hacia la oficina de su jefa y la vio muy tranquila trabajando. Maggie se le quedo mirando raro porque Ginny de pronto había palidecido considerablemente.

– **Me dijo tu ayudante que estas muy ocupada, no te quitaré mucho tiempo** –dijo Draco sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos (que todavía se estaba recriminando mentalmente por lo que pudo haber sucedido si su jefa hubiera contestado) – **yo solamente me preguntaba si estarás libre este fin de semana para salir a cenar… **–dijo Draco tímidamente– **claro solo si tu aceptas.**

– **¿Salir a cenar?** –Preguntó Ginny sonriendo mientras le levantaba el pulgar a Maggie en señal de victoria– **suena agradable, solo déjame mirar en mi agenda para ver que día tengo disponible** –dijo Ginny dándose mucha importancia. Maggie hacia muecas para que Ginny se riera en el teléfono.

Ginny hojeó ruidosamente las páginas de un diccionario como si estuviera buscando un hueco en su programa de actividades de la semana de su _"frenética vida social"_ mientras sonreía, prácticamente tenía la apuesta ganada o al menos eso pensaba ella…

– **¿Qué te parece el viernes?** –pregunto ella por fin después de un corto tiempo.

Maggie rodó los ojos cuando Ginny colgó el teléfono satisfecha después de haberse despedido de Draco.

– **¿Un viernes por la noche libre¡eso ni se pregunta!** –dijo Maggie.

– **¿Acaso recuerdas que soy una madre soltera?** –le respondió Ginny como si fuera algo obvio– **una madre soltera no puede salir de fiesta todos los fines de semana Maggie.**

– **Bien, bien, esta bien, tu ganas pero ahora tienes un gran problema Ginny** –dijo Maggie.

– **¿Cuál?** –pregunto Ginny despreocupadamente.

– **A lo que escuche, él te recogerá en tu departamento.**

– **Sí** –repuso Ginny.

– **Bueno, si él te recoge tu tienes que arreglar tu departamento para que parezca que en realidad vive un bebé allí, y ¿cómo le harás para que tu cuñada te vuelva a prestar a tu sobrino, aparte de eso, se supone que eres una madre soltera ¿cómo piensas salir fuera con un bebé, te lo llevarás?**

– **¡Por Merlín, tienes razón Maggie¿qué hago, por lo otro no hay problema, cuando platicamos en la cafetería le dije que Gaby era la niñera.**

– **No sé, supongo que inventarle algo a tu cuñada y pedirle juguetes para ambientar tu departamento, cosas así.**

– **Sí¿pero con qué pretexto le pido prestado el niño a mi cuñada?**

– **No sé Ginny, pero no te preocupes apenas estamos a miércoles, tienes toda la tarde para pensar en algo.**

– **¿Y tú no me vas a ayudar?**

– **¿Y yo por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

– **¿Quizás porque tuviste mucho que ver en todo este embrollo?**

– **Ok ok, no te enojes, le diremos a Edith y Gaby, estoy segura que entre las cuatro llegamos a algo** –dijo Maggie para calmar a Ginny, conocía los rumores del temperamento Weasley.

– **Esta bien** –respondió Ginny más calmada.

Después de 20 minutos llegaron Edith y Gaby. Gaby venía de ir a comer un refrigerio (como siempre de glotona) y Edith venia cargada de papeles del archivo, estaba haciendo una exhaustiva investigación que le había encargado su jefa Anna para un reportaje especial de El Profeta sobre la evolución del grupo musical Las Brujas de McBeth.

Maggie y Ginny se encargaron de ponerlas al tanto en pocos minutos sobre la situación actual…

– **Pues vas muy bien Ginny** –le dijo Gaby.

– **Sí, el único problema es el niño, por el departamento no creo que sea mucho problema, soy muy buena en transformaciones, no me costaría nada transformar cachivaches en juguetes o cosas así** –dijo Edith.

– **¿En serio harías eso Edith?** –pregunto Ginny

– **Pues claro¿para eso somos amigas no?** –respondió Edith– **en cuanto a lo del niño, yo creo que Gaby puede ayudar, ella miente como ninguna, puede inventar una de sus mentiras y quizás resulte.**

– **Sí, ya te salvó la vez pasada Ginny, no creo que ahora no pueda hacerlo, Gaby es muy buena en eso** –dijo Maggie tratando de adular a Gaby para que aceptara.

– **¿Me ayudas Gaby?** –pregunto Ginny haciendo los ojos como el Gato con Botas de la película Shrek.

– **Pues…, no sé** –dijo Gaby con aires de grandeza– **no se me ocurre nada.**

– **Oh vamos Gaby, no te hagas del rogar** –dijo Edith.

– **Sí si, ya saben que sí, después de todo nosotras metimos en esto a Ginny, y creo que es demasiado tarde para echarnos atrás, él ya sabe la dirección de tu departamento Ginny y ni modo, hay que darle para adelante** –dijo Gaby.

– **Gracias** –dijo Ginny.

– **De nada amiga…, **–dijo Gaby– **se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero debemos estar todas de acuerdo para que no falle, pongan atención.**

– **Te escuchamos** –dijo Edith, mientras Ginny y Maggie asentían con la cabeza.

– **Bien, este es el plan** –dijo Gaby– **fíjense bien, iremos a visitar el viernes por la tarde a tu cuñada Penélope, Ginny, con la excusa que la vez pasada la vimos muy sola y vamos a hacerle compañía, estando allí, hago yo como que me acuerdo que mis sobrinos y primos pequeños van a tener una reunión y que sería una pena que Andy no fuera porque hizo muy buenos amigos en la fiesta de la vez pasada, le decimos a Penélope que nos preste al bebé un ratito, mientras ella puede hacer limpieza en la casa, tomarse un tiempo para ella, pasar el tiempo con su marido o cualquier jalada que se me ocurra en ese rato, ustedes síganme el rollo nada mas, nos vamos a tu departamento con todo y bebé a esperar a Malfoy, Edith puede transformar juguetes y ambientar el lugar…**

– **¿Pero Malfoy nos va a encontrar a las cuatro en el departamento con el bebé?** –Pregunto Edith interrumpiendo a Gaby– **no creo que sea buena idea.**

– **Bueno, de hecho el día que platicamos en la cafetería Malfoy y yo, él me preguntó cómo le hacia para trabajar teniendo yo un bebé y le dije que tenia una buena niñera** –dijo Ginny tímidamente.

– **¿Y quién es?** –pregunto Edith con cara de "eso que dices no viene al caso Ginny"

– **Gaby** –dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

– **¿Qué?** –pregunto Gaby

– **Dije que tu** –respondió Ginny

– **Bueno, no sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagada porque hayas pensado en mí…, me gustan mucho los bebés Ginny, no te preocupes** –dijo Gaby sonriendo.

– **Bueno entonces si Gaby es la niñera ¿nosotras que puesto tenemos?** –pregunto Edith sarcásticamente.

– **Bueno, Gaby es la niñera, Maggie es mi ayudante, eso ya lo sabía ella.**

– **Sí** –respondió Maggie

– **¿Y yo?** –pregunto Edith.

– **Mi secretaria **–respondió Ginny.

– **No me puedo quejar, pensé que me habías dado de barrendera. Mmm secretaria, no esta nada mal** –dijo Edith riendo.

– **Entonces seguimos con el plan chicas** –continuó Gaby– **llegamos a tu departamento con el bebé, Edith ambienta el sitio mientras tu te arreglas Ginny, cuando suene el timbre Edith y Maggie pueden esconderse en la recamara del fondo, la de invitados que nunca usas** –Ginny, Maggie y Edith miraban atentamente a Gaby– **yo le abro la puerta a Malfoy y me presento como la niñera, luego sales tu lista de tu recamara y te vas con él, después de un rato nos vamos Maggie, Edith y yo a la casa de tu cuñada a regresar a Andy, ponemos de pretexto que te cayo mal algo de la comida y que te quedaste en casa porque te dio diarrea** –Ginny hizo un gesto de desacuerdo mientras Edith y Maggie reían– **nos despedimos de Penélope y cada quien a su casa. Cuando llegues de la cena Ginny no será necesario que estemos allí nosotras y el bebé, puedes decirle a Malfoy que el bebé ya esta dormido en su recamara junto a su abnegada y buena niñera, y el sábado nos cuentas como te fue¿qué les parece mi plan?**

– **Estupendo** –dijo Edith

– **Simplemente maravilloso** –dijo Maggie

– **Me salvaste la vida** –dijo Ginny

– **Sí si, lo sé, soy insuperable** –dijo Gaby riendo

– **Oh calla presumida** –dijo Edith mientras le aventaba una bola de papel.

– **Aunque todavía no me convence lo de la diarrea** –dijo Ginny seria

– **Bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió¿qué querías?**

– **Esta bien, no se me ocurre otra enfermedad, ni modo Penélope pensará que me quede en casa pegada al excusado jajajaja.**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

Por fin era viernes, Ginny había estado muy nerviosa todo el día, eso dificulto un poco su concentración para el trabajo, cuando mas necesitaba concentrarse para sacar el trabajo rápido más cabeza dura estaba, lo bueno que Edith se había acomedido a ayudarle para que ella se pudiera ir temprano a su casa a hacer limpieza general, tenia planeado al menos limpiar la cocina y la sala que eran lo que mas se miraban de la puerta de entrada; como hemos dicho antes, Ginny vive en un pequeño departamento que tiene sala, comedor y la cocina solamente dividida por una barra desayunador; había quedado con Malfoy de que él iba a pasar por ella a su casa, tenía que invitarlo a pasar a la sala sino se miraría muy grosera y ella lo que quería era darle buena impresión. Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a su departamento por la Red Flú, ellas irían después.

Aterrizó en su departamento sentada y llena de hollín, ella ya sabía manejar muy bien la Red Flú, pero como estaba tan nerviosa y despistada algo le fallo en el aterrizaje, maldijo mentalmente a todos los magos habidos y por haber, tenía ganas de tomar un largo baño pero no había tiempo para esas cosas, todavía tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Se levantó del suelo desganada, se sentía mal, pero como dijo Gaby **_"él ya sabe la dirección de tu departamento Ginny y ni modo, hay que darle para adelante"_**

"_**¿Por qué se me ocurrió darle la dirección de mi departamento, que tonta soy, estúpida, estúpida¿por qué no le dijiste simplemente que se quedaban de ver en algún sitio, ahh no, hay va la tonta a decirle su dirección"**_

Pero como ya ni llorar es bueno, Ginny le entro duro a la barrida y la trapeada, sacudió muebles, la mesa donde tenía la televisión la arregló para que se viera mas presentable, en fin hasta los espejos limpió para que estuvieran relucientes. Llego a la cocina un poco cansada y sudorosa porque ya había terminado con la sala, lavó todos los platos, los acomodo, limpio la barra desayunador, tenía un pequeño comedor de 6 sillas, la superficie de la mesa era de vidrio, la limpio y aprovecho para poner encima un jarrón con flores. Después de unas dos horas sonrío al ver el resultado, estaba cansada pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin limpiar.

"**_Por qué no le hice caso a mi madre cuando se empeñaba en enseñarme hechizos de limpieza"_**, se lamentaba Ginny.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenia hambre, pero le daba pena ponerse a cocinar en su cocina que estaba rechinando de limpia, aparte aunque hubiera querido cocinar no tenía gran cosa en el refrigerador, ya tenia tiempo sin ir de compras. Miró el reloj de la sala que daban las 4:30 de la tarde, fue cuando decidió que lo mejor sería hablar por teléfono a la oficina con Gaby para que le llevara un sándwich. Ellas normalmente salían a las 5 de la tarde, solamente faltaba media hora, antes de que Ginny se fuera a su casa había acordado con sus amigas que ellas saliendo a las 5 se irían a la casa de ella por Red Flú, ella ya las estaría esperando, Edith y Maggie se habían empeñado en que la iban a arreglar para la gran cita, desde vestuario hasta maquillaje, Ginny simplemente no se pudo negar.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala a un lado de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, lo tomo y marco.

– **El Profeta buenas tardes, departamento de moda y espectáculos¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

– **¿Gaby?** –pregunto Ginny.

– **¿Ginny?**

– **Sí tonta¿quién más?**

– **Mmm¿mi abuelita?**

– **Que graciosa…**

– **¿Cómo va la limpieza, Cenicienta?**

– **Bien, ya termine.**

– **¿En serio, vaya, si que eres rápida, espero que seas igual de rápida cuando pierdas la apuesta y tengas que limpiar mi cocina.**

– **Pues déjame decirte que no pienso perder esa tonta apuesta, no después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer.**

– **Bueno, eso solo lo veremos después…**

– **Te hable para pedirte un favor.**

– **Dime, soy toda oídos.**

– **Bueno, tengo hambre y te quiero pedir de favor que antes de venir a mi casa pases por algún sitio donde venden comida, de esos que tu conoces muy bien, para que me traigas un sándwich ¿si?**

– **Esta bien, cuenta con eso.**

– **Gracias Gaby, mientras llegan me voy a ir bañando¿se vendrán por la Red Flú?**

– **No te preocupes que llevaré tu comida por el medio más rápido.**

– **Gracias, bye.**

– **Adiós**.

Ginny colgó satisfecha… al menos tendría algo para comer. Se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió al baño…

Después de bañarse se puso unos jeans con una blusa, se medio recogió el pelo, de hecho no puso mucho cuidado en su arreglo personal, de todos modos todavía era muy temprano para cambiarse para la cita, aparte las encargadas de arreglarla serían sus amigas. Salió de su recamara encontrándose en su sala a Maggie y Edith.

– **¿Y Gaby?** –pregunto Ginny extrañada por no verla y preocupada por su comida.

– **Fue a comprar unos refrescos, pensamos que tendrías pero tienes vacío el refrigerador** –respondió Edith mientras la puerta de entrada se abría dándole paso a Gaby.

– **¿Tienen mucho que llegaron?** –pregunto Ginny mientras caía exhausta en un sillón, estaba muy cansada por todo lo que limpió.

– **Un rato** –respondió Gaby– **vénganse a comer antes que se enfríe.**

– **Sí pero no se les ocurra ensuciar nada** –dijo Ginny.

– **Ginny¿por qué te ves tan cansada?** –pregunto Edith mientras se sentaba a comer.

– **Por la limpieza¿por qué más?** –respondió Ginny

– **¿Limpiaste al modo muggle? **–preguntaron todas a la vez sorprendidas

– **Sí, no sé muchos hechizos de limpieza a pesar de que mi madre siempre esta diciéndomelos **–respondió Ginny con pesar

– **Pues deberías de aprender **–le dijo Maggie a modo de regaño.

– **Después de esto creo que sí** –admitió Ginny.

Después de haber comido, Gaby se ofreció a limpiar lo que acababan de ensuciar, Maggie arrastró a Ginny hacia el armario para ir viendo la ropa y Edith empezó a ensayar sus transformaciones usando una bolsa de papitas vacía convirtiéndola en un pequeño osito de peluche, el hechizo duraría 12 hrs. aproximadamente. Después Edith se dio a la tarea de recolectar cosas para transformarlas, como por ejemplo una calceta que no tenía compañera la convirtió en un bonito carrito rojo.

Maggie y Ginny volvieron a la sala justo para ver como Edith transformaba una taza vieja en una pelota azul.

– **¿A que hora llegara Malfoy?** –pregunto Edith.

– **A las 8, 8 y media** –respondió Ginny.

– **Bueno, tenemos el tiempo medido, son las 6:30 p.m. ¿ya eligieron la ropa?** –pregunto Edith.

– **Sí, un vestido negro** –dijo Maggie

– **¿Negro, no esta de luto, búsquenle algo mas festivo** –dijo Gaby que venia de la cocina.

– **Es un vestido elegante aunque sea negro, Gaby** –dijo Maggie como si dijera algo obvio.

– **Bueno, yo solo decía, tampoco se enojen** –respondió Gaby un poco apenada.

– **Edith** –la llamó Ginny.

– **¿Sí?** –contesto Edith.

– **Estaba pensando que para ambientar esto se necesita más que unos cuantos juguetes** –dijo Ginny algo pensativa.

– **¿A que te refieres?** –pregunto Gaby con curiosidad.

– **Edith podrías transformar algo en una silla alta como las que usan los bebés, seria buen detalle agregarla al comedor **–comentó Ginny a forma de respuesta.

– **Puedo intentarlo, pero necesito algo más grande para transformarlo**, **no soy muy buena transformando objetos pequeños en grandes **–respondió Edith.

– **Necesitas algo¿Cómo que? **–pregunto Gaby.

– **Bueno, me serviría otra silla** –respondió Edith encogiéndose de hombros.

– **Ok** –dijo Ginny saliendo disparada hacia la recamara del fondo.

Volvío arrastrando una silla, para ser más precisos la silla que tenía en el escritorio de su pc.

– **Lo intentaré** –dijo Edith.

Y con un movimiento de varita, la convirtió en una silla alta de bebé blanca con unos divertidos dibujitos azules en el respaldo.

– **Vaya Edith, eres buena** –Gaby admirando lo bien transformada que estaba la silla, sobre todo en los detalles.

– **¿Todavía lo dudabas?** –respondió Edith dando signos de grandeza.

– **Bueno Ginny y Edith, las felicito, han transformado la casa en una tarde** –dijo de pronto Maggie interrumpiéndolas– **aunque pienso que todavía le faltan unos pequeños detalles a la decoración**.

– **¿Como que?** –preguntaron las tres juntas.

– **No sé, quizá unos bonitos intentos de dibujos pegados al refrigerador** –dijo Maggie.

– **Pero Andy tiene poco mas de 1 año¿se supone que los niños de esa edad dibujen?** –pregunto Ginny.

– **No sé, pero se miraría bien, y cualquier madre tiene en su refrigerador dibujos de sus hijos como si fueran trofeos**. –razono Maggie.

– **Haré unos con la mano izquierda¿Ginny tienes crayolas?** –pregunto Gaby

– **No** –respondió Ginny con cara de _¿"por qué tendría yo crayolas"?_

– **Transformare unas Gaby** –dijo Edith.

– **Gracias Edith**

– **Mientras yo pongo los toques finales, tu Ginny vete cambiando para ir a recoger al niño** –le dijo Maggie.

– **Así iré**.

– **Al menos péinate** –le dijo Maggie– **no piensas ir con esas greñas ¿o si?**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

Después de toda la odisea que pasaron nuestros personajes por fin volvieron a casa con el niño por medio de la aparición, poco a poco Andy se iba acostumbrando a los métodos mágicos de transporte. Traer al niño al departamento de Ginny fue relativamente fácil, Penélope tenía unos pendientes que hacer, así que la ayuda para "cuidarle al niño" literalmente le cayó del cielo.

Llegando, Gaby como buena "niñera" adopto su papel a la perfección haciéndose cargo del bebé, mientras Ginny iba a cambiarse con la ropa acordada con Maggie. Mientras tanto Edith puso un osito de peluche sobre el sof�, Maggie puso un platito servido con leche y cereal sobre la silla alta como esperando a ser comido, en la mesa de centro de la sala pusieron un biberón de jugo, pegaron cuidadosamente en el refrigerador con cinta los dibujos que había hecho Gaby, que más que dibujos eran rayas al azar, perfectamente creíbles que las había hecho Andy. En una esquina de la sala apilaron un montón de juguetes y como de forma descuidada dejaron un pequeño pañal en otro sillón acompañado de una cobijita dando el toque final.

En ese momento Ginny salió de su recamara con el vestido negro puesto, como bien había dicho Maggie, era un vestido elegante, bonito, discreto.

– **Lista para el peinado** –les anuncio Ginny– **Wow, quedo muy bien la sala.**

– **Por supuesto que si, pareces una madre consumada Ginny**

– **¿De verdad creen eso, no me gustaría que él tuviera una idea incorrecta. **–dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.

– **Incorrecto seria que te creyera,** –dijo Edith sarcásticamente– **aunque si él te creyó que eras la jefa del departamento de moda y espectáculos de El Profeta cuando no lo eres, o que tienes un bebé cuando no lo tienes…**

– **O que tuviste un asunto con una estrella de cine cuando no lo tuviste…** –intervino Maggie.

– **Cualquier cosa se puede creer** –termino Gaby– **no te preocupes.**

– **Bueno, como sea vamos para que me peinen** –dijo Ginny– **ya entendí el punto.**

Estaban dando los toques finales de maquillaje después de haberla peinado cuando sonó el timbre.

– **Yo iré **–dijo Gaby–** recuerden que soy la niñera.**

Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras veía ir a Gaby. Pronto terminaron de arreglar lo último y Edith le paso su bolso, un pequeño bolso negro en el cual solo cabía lo indispensable y un abrigo negro.

– **Suerte**. –le dijo Maggie.

Ginny salió nerviosa de la recamara, y desde el pasillo escucho la voz de Draco preguntando por ella, avanzó hacia la sala y allí lo vio, parado, con tanta presencia y personalidad, arreglado tan elegantemente que Ginny sintió que sus piernas se movían con un poco de temblor, realmente la puso nerviosa.

– **Hola** –dijo Ginny tímidamente mientras llegaba a la sala. Ahí a un lado de él estaba Gaby con el niño en brazos.

– **Iré a acostar al niño, ya esta bostezando, mucho gusto Señor Malfoy** –y sin decir más Gaby se retiro dejando sola a Ginny con Draco.

Ginny miro a Draco, ya había olvidado lo atractivo y alto que era. Él por su parte estaba ocupado mirando alrededor con mucho interés, de pronto Ginny noto que Draco poso su vista en un punto fijo, siguió la mirada de Draco y se encontro con Gaby.

– **Esto es muy agradable** –dijo Draco viendo ahora a Ginny– **¿Cómo lo mantienes en orden, la casa de Sue siempre es un caos, juguetes por todos lados…**

– **Yo no podría tenerlo todo en orden sin la ayuda de la niñera de Andy** –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amable viendo en dirección de Gaby.

Gaby solamente sonrío modestamente creyéndose e interpretando su papel al 100.

– **Espera un momento, solo le daré un vistazo a Andy y nos podremos ir** –dijo Ginny nerviosamente mientras Draco asentía.

Después de un rato Ginny salió de la recamara de puntitas diciendo que estaba profundamente dormido.

– **No se preocupe, diviértase, yo me encargo del niño** –le dijo Gaby.

– **Er… claro, gracias** –dijo Ginny un poco avergonzada por el vigor con el cual Gaby se tomaba su papel como el criado fiel, solamente le faltaba usar uniforme y gorro, decidió que era mejor marcharse antes de que Gaby le dijera Ama Ginny– **¿nos vamos?** –le pregunto a Draco.

– **Claro** –dijo Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para que ella pasara primero.

Draco la llevo hasta su auto, un bonito y lujoso carro negro que estaba estacionado fuera del edificio. Ginny se impresiono por tan bonito carro, aunque trato de fingir naturalidad.

Mientras conducía Draco hacia el restaurante platicaron de algunas cosas pero sin entrara temas profundos, de pronto Ginny vio que Draco se dirigía al estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurante, el Royal Finisterre. Un restaurante al cual no cualquiera se daba el lujo de llegar. Esta era la clase de lugar que Ginny normalmente nunca se acercaría más que su nariz al vidrio para ver a la gente que si podía pagarse esos lujos.

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

Era extraño¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Solamente estaba en un fantástico restaurante con un hombre magnifico que sonreía y platicaba amablemente con ella. Draco era accesible para platicar, era todo lo contrario al Draco de Hogwarts.

Después de elegir y ordenar lo que querían cenar del apetitoso menú, él muy naturalmente empezó a platicarle sobre un terreno muy bien ubicado que recientemente había adquirido en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, y de cómo quería construir su casa ideal desde el principio.

– **Sé exactamente como la quiero** –dijo Draco- **la he diseñado muchas veces en mi cabeza. Claro también pienso en el trabajo, hasta ahora todo va muy bien, pienso sacar próximamente un modelo nuevo de escoba.**

– **¿En serio, eso es muy interesante.**

– **Sí, ya tengo el proyecto desarrollado**

– **¿Cómo piensas llamarla?**

– **Aspiradora de hierro**

– **Suena bien** –dijo Ginny deseando melancólicamente tener ella una idea clara de lo que siempre ha querido de la vida. Una idea tan clara como la que Draco tenía, se le notaba en la cara esa determinación e ilusión al hablar de sus planes futuros– **¿pero por qué Aspiradora?**

– **Bueno, las escobas se tienen que modernizar, y pienso que voy a tener éxito con este nuevo concepto de equipos voladores, esta Aspiradora será muy veloz y estable, le hemos agregado un pequeño asiento acolchonado para que viajen más cómodos, después de tantos años de usar escobas con palos de madera se me ocurrió esa idea del asiento.**

– **Parece que ya lo tienes todo hecho¿no?**

– **Bueno sí, aunque todavía esta en proyecto, esta todo en papel, falta desarrollarlo, ahora me estoy concentrando en la promoción de la escoba que tenemos ahora, la "Estrella Fugaz", lo de la Aspiradora aún es un sueño…**

– **Un sueño que estoy segura que vas a lograr…**

– **Eso espero, haber si no me ganan la idea, así que espero Weasley que mantengas tu bocota cerrada.**

– **Mañana a primera hora iré a contarles a mis hermanos Fred y George para que se te adelanten, Malfoy** –le respondió Ginny sonriendo

– **Más te vale que sea broma**. –dijo Malfoy igualmente riendo- **Bueno, yo ya te dije mi sueño, ahora di tu ¿cuál es tu sueño?**


	10. Los sueños y el futuro

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 9.- Los sueños y el futuro.**

– **¿Cuál es tu sueño?** –Draco le había preguntado y la respuesta había venido a ella automáticamente a su pensamiento.

"_**Tu eres"**_

Durante un instante Ginny tuvo miedo de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Pero era cierto. Cada segundo que pasaba al lado de él más le gustaba. Era simplemente un hombre irresistible. Ginny no podía pensar en nada que ella quisiera más en la vida que estar junto a él… en otros términos digamos más íntimos. Ginny trago saliva.

– **Oh, tú sabes…**

– **No, no sé.**

– **Bueno, supongo que sueño con las cosas habituales. Un marido, una familia, una casa, amor, cariño¿aburrido, verdad?**

– **No tiene que ser aburrido si es lo que realmente quieres.**

Ginny rió un poco tristemente y luego dijo:

– **¿No crees que un sueño debe de ser más apasionante¿con más riesgos?**

– **La gente no puede tomar un riesgo más grande que el matrimonio** **–**dijo Draco riendo irónicamente.

Ginny aprovechando la ocasión, decidió probar terreno preguntando:

– **¿Te casaste con Sue?**

– **No.** **–**respondió Draco riendo ligeramente aunque algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

– **¿Por qué no?**

Draco permaneció callado por unos segundos antes de responder, tal parecía que estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– **Bueno, eso era algo mutuo. Ninguno de los dos quiso.**

– **Ohh.** –dijo Ginny un poco sorprendida- **Entonces, eso significa que ¿no crees en el matrimonio?**

Unos ojos grises la miraron directamente antes de recibir respuesta.

– **No, eso quiere decir que espero estar absolutamente seguro que he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, antes de tomar una decisión así.**

– **Eres un romántico** –le dijo Ginny riendo.

– **Lo sé** –le respondió Draco con suficiencia**–** **¿Te importa eso?**

– **No, no me importa** –dijo Ginny riendo.

De pronto Draco le dijo:

– **Al menos tú ya haz empezado tu sueño.**

Ginny lo miro tontamente antes de preguntar:

– **¿Ya empecé?**

– **Tú tienes a Andy.** –le recordó Draco.

– **Ahh sí, por supuesto** –dijo Ginny riendo débilmente. �¡Que tonta! Cómo pudo haber olvidado a su hijo, el cual era el supuesto centro de su existencia… ¡Qué clase de madre de ficción era ella!**–** **me gustarían más niños, yo siempre he querido una familia grande.**

– **Claro. Me imagino que quieres seguir con la tradición Weasley ¿no?** –dijo Draco sarcásticamente**–** **Aunque no me explico cómo le harás con tu trabajo si tienes muchos niños**.

– **Bueno, es solamente un trabajo, no me importaría dejarlo en un momento de mi vida para dedicarme exclusivamente al cuidado de los niños, no soy muy ambiciosa. Prefiero pasarla bien con la familia.**

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron, realmente se sorprendió de esa respuesta y dijo:

– **Yo pensé que eras lo suficientemente ambiciosa como para conseguir ser redactor de moda a tu edad, y siendo la jefa de un departamento de un periódico tan importante en el mundo mágico como es El Profeta…**

Ginny se recrimino mentalmente, tal parecía que de pronto todas las mentiras que había dicho se le habían olvidado, todo lo que decía contradecía con la supuesta vida que llevaba. **_"Maldición Ginny, tienes que pensar las respuestas y lo que dices, recuerda que tu dijiste que eras jefa, recuerda que eres madre soltera y recuerda tu amorío con esa estrella de cine. Céntrate en lo que haces y no dejes que esos ojos grises te distraigan. Y pensar que todo este problema es solo por un beso ¿No habría sido más fácil agarrarlo desprevenido en aquél banco del parque y plantarle un beso así sin más, hubiera sido más fácil hacer eso en vez de estar recordando todas las mentiras que le he dicho para poder mantener una conversación coherente sin que él sospeche nada. Lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde como para plantarle ese beso, tengo que hacerlo por la manera difícil."_**

– **Realmente disfruto de mi trabajo** –le dijo Ginny un poco más concentrada, aunque algo nerviosa**–** **pero eso no es el centro de mi existencia. Mi prioridad es Andy. No sería el final del mundo para mí si dejara mi trabajo.**

"**_Mucho menos si por ejemplo me invitaras a vivir contigo en aquella encantadora casa que planeas construir"_** pensó Ginny riendo interiormente de su propio pensamiento.

– **Esa es una manera muy honesta de pensar, y de decir las cosas.** –Draco hizo una pequeña pausa**–** **Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, en estas pocas conversaciones me he dado cuenta que eres sincera en lo que dices.**

Si hubiera sido un chiste no le hubieran dado tantas ganas de reír a Ginny como las que tenía en ese instante. Pensaba que era muy irónica la vida, allí él hablando de su sinceridad y ella con tantas mentiras que ya era difícil recordarlas todas. Pero como no podía reír abiertamente, opto por sonreír adorablemente mientras Draco continuaba hablando.

– **Me pareces una persona muy genuina, Ginny** –continuaba Draco sinceramente**–** **La sinceridad es algo muy importante para mí. Yo comenzaba a pensar que nunca encontraría a alguien en quien poder confiar. Siempre que puse los ojos en alguna mujer, en todos los casos resultaba al fin que ella no era como ella actuaba, tú sabes, aparentan ser otra cosa, pero con la convivencia conocía sus verdaderas personalidades, terminaba por darme cuenta que la relación entera estaba basada en un pretexto, en una mentira. Después de terminar con mi última novia me hice la promesa de que nunca volvería a estar implicado otra vez con una mujer que no fuera capaz de ser ella misma, en todos los sentidos y en todas situaciones.**

Ginny se impacto con esas palabras, y pensar que todo lo que ella le había dicho era una mentira¿Qué diría él de ella si supiera toda la verdad, no quería ni imaginárselo, sobre todo después de esa confesión que le hiciera Draco de que la honestidad era la calidad que él buscaba de una mujer.

Ginny no se sorprendió del hecho de que él tuviera una preferencia para la hora de elegir pareja, pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente la honestidad. ¿Por qué no odiaba él a las mujeres extravagantes y gastadoras? No es que hubiera sido ideal tampoco. Ginny desecho esa idea cuando recordó lo que había gastado para comprar su último par de zapatos. Pero ¿por qué no odiaba a las mujeres intelectuales, después de la experiencia que había tenido con la madre de Tom, esa sería una actitud normal, ahh pero no, tenia que ser con las mujeres mentirosas.

O en cuanto a la eficacia, al espíritu práctico, las mujeres trabajadoras y ordenadas¿por qué simplemente no pudo odiar a las mujeres desordenadas, Ups, en ese momento Ginny pensó que ahí tampoco hubiera salido beneficiada, recordó que ni siquiera sabía hechizos de limpieza y que tenía poco más de dos meses sin asear y ordenar su casa a fondo hasta esa mañana, ahh pero eso sí, era buena cocinando, ese sí era un punto a su favor. En eso sí era una digna hija de Molly Weasley.

Pero ¿por qué de entre todos esos defectos tenía que elegir él la falta de honradez¿cómo podría ella seguir mintiendo para lograr su propósito sabiendo eso¿podrá conseguir ella ese ansiado beso para poder ganar la apuesta?

Ginny solamente pudo sonreír levemente y ponerle más atención a su ensalada, consciente de que una sombra de culpabilidad recaía lentamente sobre ella, opto por no conversar mucho en lo que quedaba de noche. No lo veía prudente después de lo que Draco le dijo.

Mientras comía Ginny pensó que quizá esta fuera la oportunidad perfecta para confesarlo todo. Él había dado el momento perfecto después de todo. **_"Draco, en realidad no he sido completamente sincera contigo"_**, era todo lo que tenía que decir, podría convertir todo el asunto en una broma, podría explicarle la apuesta y reír los dos juntos. Pero también le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener él, después de todo ella se estaba ilusionando un poco, era demasiado atractivo, no quería verle en sus ojos decepción, no aún, todavía no estaba preparada para eso, podría llevar esto un poco más adelante, quizá si él se encariñaba con ella podría entenderlo mejor. Ginny se prometió que tarde o temprano ella le diría la verdad. Pero todavía no… no antes de que él la besara…

* * *

Un capítulo más de este intento de fic, aunque algo cortito...

Agradezco a Hitomi Felton, Yose-Malfoy-Felton, Malfoys red-haired lover, D Potter-Black-Lupin y Zoe Simitis por haberse tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, en serio se les agradece.


	11. Ansiedad por un beso

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 10.- Ansiedad por un beso.**

"**_¡Si tan sólo hubiera conocido mejor a Draco en Hogwarts hubiera sabido la importancia que tenía para él la honestidad!"_** se recriminaba Ginny mentalmente mientras comía su platillo. Desde luego, no era que ella estuviera en desacuerdo con él. La honestidad era admirable y en circunstancias normales era algo muy importante para Ginny también, pero esto era una apuesta, algo que había empezado mal.

Ginny pensaba que no era muy justo que cuando había encontrado a alguien que realmente valía la pena, ella echaba todo a perder con sus mentiras. Sentía un remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa terrible por todas las mentiras que ya había dicho, no quería ni imaginar la reacción que tendría Draco al enterarse de todo.

Dando un largo suspiro, Ginny pensó que a pesar de todo, no debería estropear su noche, no cuando todo lo demás era tan perfecto. La apuesta casi estaba ganada. Ella tenía su cita con Draco y sus amigas no podrían decir que no era una cita en forma, puesto que él la había recogido en su casa para llevarla a ese lujoso restaurante. Ahora todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era conseguir que la besara y Ginny tenía el presentimiento que eso no iba a ser un gran problema.

No podía negar que se ponía sumamente nerviosa por las miradas que Draco le prodigaba, tanto así que le era imposible concentrarse en su cena. Llego un determinado momento en que Ginny se sintió estúpidamente nerviosa, no sabía muy bien como comportarse, como manejar su lenguaje corporal, quería ser sutil, atrayente, intrigante, misteriosa y a la vez encantadora, sin llegar a la exageración y vulgaridad.¡Vamos, no se quería ver tan urgida! El primer paso lo tenía que dar él, pero tampoco quería mostrarle indiferencia, fue entonces cuando se acordó de aquel _interesantísimo_ reportaje que leyó de la revista muggle: Cosmopolitan, donde daban los diez primeros puntos para tratar con un hombre y decirle lo que usted quiere sin parecer muy obvia.

Le dio risa recordar ese reportaje tan tonto, y sin querer se imagino a ella misma, apoyando los brazos en la mesa, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y moviendo seductoramente la lengua sobre sus labios mientras que con una mano acariciaba una vela de manera muy sugestiva, cuando de pronto se arrancaba la ropa y gritaba.¡Tómame, soy tuya, mientras que Draco la miraba con unos ojos de espanto. En esas cavilaciones estaba, ahogando la inminente risa que sentía cuando Draco la saco de sus fantasías abruptamente.

— **¿Quieres budín de postre?** —le pregunto Draco, pero Ginny estaba todavía muy perturbada por sus pensamientos que solamente alcanzo a titubear un poco y a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

Budín de chocolate, buen postre para terminar con ese exquisito menú. Ginny movió ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse esos malos pensamientos, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que podría hacer ella con una cucharada de crema batida de chocolate en otras condiciones más pecaminosas.

Esto es una vergüenza, si su madre pudiera oír los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en este momento, tendría bronca con ella para rato, lo bueno que su mamá no sabía legilimencia, al menos no que ella supiera.

Ginny pensaba que toda esta situación resultaba muy irónica. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado en ir a una cita a ese lujoso restaurante? Y ahora que estaba allí, en una cita, disfrutando de una buena comida, con un hombre interesante, ella todo lo que deseaba era que la cena terminara y poder marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible. **_"Seguramente él me besará al llevarme a mi casa"_**, pensaba Ginny.

Pero ella no había contado con el hecho, de que después de pedir la cuenta y abandonar el restaurante, Draco había conducido directamente al departamento de ella sin hacer ninguna alusión a algún beso. Ginny tontamente se había hecho la ilusión de que después de la cena, Draco la iba a llevar a un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna, contemplando las estrellas, el momento perfecto para un beso, pero no había sido así.

Durante todo el camino platicaron de lo poco que sabían de la vida de otros compañeros que tuvieron en Hogwarts. Fue una conversación amigable, sin necesidad de estar pendiente de los detalles para mentir, puesto que no tenía porque mentir sobre la vida de los demás, ella solamente decía lo que sabía, aunque el que más hablo fue Draco, contando la vida de sus ex compañeros Slytherins. Cosa que por supuesto a Ginny la tenía sin cuidado, aunque escuchaba con curiosidad y atención para no parecer grosera.

Al menos esta conversación le dio tiempo a Ginny para preparar mentalmente una invitación ocasional de entrar al departamento, continuar con la charla y ofrecerle una taza de café en la sala, donde había un sofá muy cómodo sobre el cuál él podría devorarla a besos.

No es que Ginny deseara llegar a algo muy íntimo en la primera cita, pero estando en la privacidad de la casa, solos, platicando y tomando café… la verdad es que sí tenía la esperanza de que al menos le diera un beso para ganar la dichosa apuesta. Aunque ya más que la apuesta era un reto personal.

Cuando Draco estaciono su carro afuera del edificio de Ginny justo acababan de dar las 11:15 de la noche. Draco se acomidió a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento alegando que la regresaría a donde la había recogido. Ginny pensó que era el momento ideal para hacerle la invitación, y así lo hizo:

— **¿Quisieras tomar un café?** —preguntó ella con serenidad mientras subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

— **No, te lo agradezco** —le respondió Draco—. **Es un poco tarde. Iré a mi casa a tratar de acomodar algunos pensamientos que traigo sueltos en mi cabeza. Lo necesito.**

— **Oh… ok.** —Ginny lucho para ocultar su decepción.

Aunque no todo esta perdido se dijo Ginny a si misma mientras llegaban en ese preciso instante a la puerta marcada con el número 7, la puerta de Ginny. Él todavía podría besarla. Ella estaba de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta, lo que le dio un par de pulgadas extra a su estatura, así él no tendría que agacharse para besarla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar un paso más… Pero todo lo que Draco dijo fue:

— **¿Tienes algún plan para mañana?**

Al diablo con hacerse del rogar, pensó Ginny mientras le respondía:

— **Nada especial.**

— **Yo tengo pensado llevar a Tom al parque Hampstead mañana. No sé si tu y Andy quieran acompañarnos. Podríamos hacer un picnic, comer y pasar la tarde allí, llevar comida, tú sabes…, esas cosas.**

— **Suena bien.**

— **¿Entonces nos acompañaran?**

— **Sí, yo llevaré la comida¿qué te gustaría comer?**

— **No te preocupes por la comida, yo la puedo llevar…** —dijo Draco.

— **Eso lo llevaré yo,** —le interrumpió Ginny— **si gustas tu puedes llevar las bebidas y el postre.**

— **Pastel de chocolate**

— **Me parece bien.**

— **¿Estas de acuerdo con que te recoja a las 3 de la tarde?**

— **Me parece perfecto** —le respondió Ginny un poco impaciente. ¡Ella estaría de acuerdo en todo lo que él quisiera si solamente dejara de hablar y la besara!

— **Entonces te veré mañana** —dijo él por fin.

— **Sí.** —respondió Ginny con voz temblorosa, con nervios anticipados por el _beso_ que pensaba pronto recibiría— **Gracias por una noche encantadora **—agregó Ginny con un poco de dificultad.

"**_Ahora bésame"_** eran los pensamientos que gritaban dentro de la cabeza de Ginny.

— **Yo también me la pasé muy bien** —dijo Draco sinceramente con una sonrisa, y por último dio un paso hacia ella— **Buenas noches Ginny.**

Draco ladeo un poco su cabeza, Ginny impaciente cerro los ojos con alivio esperando el tan ansiado beso, inclino un poco su cara en espera de la boca de Draco. En cualquier segundo… un poco más… ya merito… Los labios de Draco solamente rozaron la mejilla derecha, fue un beso corto aunque muy inclinado a la comisura de la boca de Ginny.

— **Te veré mañana** —le dijo Draco suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ginny con el dorso de su mano.

Luego él simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Ginny sola, parada en la puerta del departamento, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su cara, donde la piel todavía estaba caliente por su toque.

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

— **¡Él debe pensar que estoy desesperada!** —dijo Ginny con arrepentimiento, se sentía humillada al día siguiente mientras pensaba con vergüenza en el modo en que ella se había balanceado de manera incitante hacia él, todo para un beso que nunca pasó— **No estoy segura de poderlo afrontar, de verlo nuevamente a la cara, pienso que lo mejor será llamarlo y decirle que he cambiado de planes, que no puedo ir al picnic.**

— **No seas tonta, Ginny,** —dijo Edith quitándole el teléfono de la mano a Ginny— **desde luego que iras¿piensas todavía ganar aquella apuesta, verdad?**

— **De acuerdo… la apuesta. Pensaré en ello.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, siento que se esta alargando más de lo que debiera pero ya esta por terminar, no sé si le falte uno o dos capítulos más, a ver que sale, lo que sí es que su final esta cercano. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado y la buena acogida, 56 reviews son muchos, nunca pense llegar a tener tantos reviews con esta historia. 

Traigo en mente una historia nueva pero no he querido escribir nada hasta terminar completamente esta, pero ya tengo un rumbo sobre lo que va a tratar la otra.

Pasando a otro punto, me gustaria explicar por qué es que ultimamente he tardado mucho para actualizar, siento que así como ustedes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme 56 reviews lo menos que yo puedo hacer es explicarles.

Bueno, resulta que yo cuando escribo tengo que hacerlo en completa soledad, sino no puedo, siento que esto es algo muy privado mio, mi intimidad yla comparto con ustedes porque no me conocen ni yo ls conozco, pero si me resulta difícil escribir con público a mi lado, la timidez no me deja,simplemente la inspiración no llega y no me puedo expresar bien, y para escribir todo mal pues mejor me abstengo.

Yo empecé a escribir para librarme de tensiones, estress, presiones o simplemente la rutina sumiéndome a un mundo de fantasía, primero leyendo libros e imaginándome las situaciones, y ahora tratando de escribir. Un mundo de fantasía al que no puedo entrar cuando hay alguien cerca.

Lo malo, es que en mi caso la Pc esta en la sala de mi casa, eso significa que siempre habrá alguién rondando por aquí cerca, aparte de que esta computadora es la compu del pueblo, así como la agarro yo, la agarra mi tio, primo, mamàpapàvecino, etc,el caso es que siempre esta ocupada, tengo que estar pendiente que este sola para poderla usar, por eso procuro escribir de madrugada cuando todos en casa duermen, a veces el sueño me gana y es por esa razón que tardo demasiado en actualizar.

Antes actualizaba más rápido porque tenía varios capítulos ya escritos, y tenía márgen de tiempo, pero ahora a como voy terminando de escribir publico.

Hace días intenté escribir todo a papel y lápiz y despues pasarlo a la computadora, pensé que sería mas fácil y rápido pero no pude, con la mano escribo muy lento y cuando quiero ya se me fue la idea y apenas voy en el segundo renglón, me es más cómodo el teclado. Bueno, yo creo que ya me extendí mucho, mejor contesto Reviews.

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton: **Hola Yose, un gusto saludarte. Te reitero que te agradezco que te tomes la molestia en enviarme un review, lo que pasa es que hay muchos lectores que leen pero nunca dejan su impresion de la historia-lo confieso, yo a veces lo hago-, por eso es que agradezco que tú si lo hagas, para así poderme dar cuenta si voy bien o mal en cuanto a la redacción, me pasa que a veces siento que cantinfleo mucho y no se me entienden bien las cosas. Posiblemente enel próximo capítulo te darás cuenta cómo es que se va a descubrir toda la verdad, no comas ansias. Ya veremos cómo es que reacciona Draco -no tengo ni idea- y la verdad, sí, Ginny esta ilusionada. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, arribita explico sobre ese tema. Hasta pronto, gracias.

**D Potter-Black-Lupin: **Hola D Potter..., me da gusto seguir leyendo reviews tuyos, que bueno que sigas mi historia. Tienes razón, la consciencia de Ginny es medio especial y sí, esa pudo haber sido la ocasión perfecta para decir toda la verdad, pero no lo hizo... Gracias por tu review, hasta pronto.

**Candysue: **Hola Candysue¿qué tal, mucho gusto, Gracias por tus buenas palabras, no tienes idea de cómo me levantas el ánimo. Esta es mi primera historia y por eso es que estaba algo insegura de cómo iba a salir, pero parece que hasta ahora va bien, estoy contenta con el resultado y ya veremos qué es lo que les pasa más adelante a estos dos (Draco y Ginny), hay que estar pendientes. Espero leer otro review tuyo, gracias por éste e igualmente que Dios te bendiga.

**Malfoys red-haired lover:** Hola Malfoys, gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, trataré de no tardar tanto para actualizar, y sí, hasta yo me muero por la curiosidad de saber cómo terminara todo esto, bueno, sé como va a terminar, más bien me da curiosidad saber cómo voy a expresarlo todo en palabras, ya veré como le hago. Hasta pronto, nos leemos después.

**Abin: **Hola Abin, te agradezco el review, ojalá te atrevieras a dejarme más reviews. Hasta pronto, byes.

**Fabisa:** Hola Fabisa, gusto en saludarte. Me asombra tu capacidad de deducción, pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Gracias por tu review, adiós.

**Impossibles:** Hola Impossibles, me da gusto ver que me sigues enviando reviews, agradezco tus comentarios. Hasta luego.

**MAKIMASHI MISAO: **Hola Makimashi¿tú crees que Draco la mate, se supone que ya es del bando bueno..., pero bueno, me imagino que los instintos mortífagos y matones le vienen enlos genes, habrá que ver que pasará. Fijate que sí tienes razón, yo no recuerdo haber leído otro fic donde Ginny no sea la victima de todo, aquí más bien es al revés, aunque Ginny en cierta manera también es víctima, sufre pensando que esta perdiendo un buen partido por mentirosa... Gracias por tu review, luego nos leemos.

**Hitomi Felton: **Hola Hitomi, espero que te guste este capítulo, hay luego me dices qué te pareció, gracias por tus reviews. Adiós.

**Martita-Felton: **Hola Martita, aquí esta un capítulo nuevo, ojalá que te agrade y me mandes más reviews. Bye.

Bueno, creo que ahora si me pasé escribiendo los reviews y las notas, parece que son más las notas que el capítulo en sí, pero ya les debia la contestación de los reviews, tenía varios capítulos sin contestarlos, pero no lo hacía por sangrona, sino porque si los contestaba iba a tardar todavía más para actualizar.

Esto es todo por lo pronto, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber por medio de reviews, y si no les gusta, igualmente díganmelo. Me gustaría también que me dijeran qué piensan sobre la nueva historia que pienso escribir¿le gustaría¿o mejor me ruegan que me dedique a leer y deje el teclado en paz, recuerden, todos los reviews son bien recibidos. Adiós.


	12. Preparando un picnic

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 11.- Preparando un picnic**

Después de que se fue Draco, Ginny entro al departamento confundida, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Mientras se desvestía en su recámara, pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos de la noche. Sentía decepción por el beso que nunca llego. Vergüenza por haberse adelantado a los hechos y sentía tantas otras cosas más que no podía catalogar.

También sentía cierta intriga por la actitud de Draco, esto debido a la última acción que tuvo con ella antes de despedirse… ese beso y esa caricia… Tal pareciera que la estaba cortejando, algo lento, pero lo hacía, y eso era algo que a Ginny no le molestaba para nada.

Al contrario, se sentía culpable por el asunto de la apuesta, pensaba que si Draco se enteraba echaría todo a perder.

Ginny antes de acostarse en su cama decidió que lo mejor sería dormir y pensar en todas esas cosas al día siguiente cuando tuviera más fría la cabeza. Seguramente al otro día miraría las cosas mejor.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al despertarse al día siguiente y seguir igual o quizás más confundida que antes.

A las nueve de la mañana, llegaron muy puntuales sus amigas deseosas de saber como le había ido a Ginny. Rápidamente las puso al tanto de la situación. Les contó como se había desarrollado la cita poniendo énfasis en la despedida. Le interesaba conocer el punto de vista de sus amigas, para así poder crearse un criterio propio.

—**¡Él debe pensar que estoy desesperada!** —dijo Ginny con arrepentimiento, se sentía humillada al día siguiente mientras recordaba con vergüenza el modo en que ella se había balanceado de manera incitante hacia él, todo para un beso que nunca pasó.— **No estoy segura de poderlo afrontar, de verlo nuevamente a la cara, pienso que lo mejor será llamarlo y decirle que he cambiado de planes, que no puedo ir al picnic.**

—**No seas tonta, Ginny** —dijo Edith quitándole el teléfono de la mano a Ginny— **desde luego que iras¿piensas todavía ganar aquella apuesta, verdad?**

—**De acuerdo… la apuesta. Pensaré en ello. Pero precisamente ese es el problema, ya no me interesa la dichosa apuesta.** —agrego Ginny después de unos segundos en los que permaneció seria— **No me importa perderla… En realidad me gusta Draco** —dijo esto último Ginny en un murmullo.

Sus tres amigas la miraron sorprendidas con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca se imaginaron que entre Draco y Ginny hubiera algo más que atracción, porque Draco obviamente era muy guapo, pero de ahí a que hubiera algo más…no. Después de todo eran un Malfoy y una Weasley.

—**Bueno Ginny, **—empezó a decir Maggie despacio, cuando por fin recupero el habla— **no te preocupes por eso, lo mejor será que lo más pronto posible le confieses todo a Malfoy.**

—**Sí,** —confirmó Edith mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor al lado de Ginny— **antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa…**

—**Quizá a Malfoy no le importe mucho si se lo dices con algo de humor** —dijo Gaby sonriendo, tratando de darle ánimos a Ginny.

—**No sé… **—dijo una Ginny sumamente despeinada y todavía con el pijama puesto recargada en la mesa mientras miraba una flor que había tomado del florero que estaba sobre la mesa— **Todavía no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé si él se interesa en mí, ni quiero hacerme ilusiones.**

—**Bueno, después de lo que contaste de la despedida, yo creo que si tiene un interés en ti, Ginny **—dijo Maggie riendo pícaramente— **O sino¿por qué entonces te invito a salir hoy?**

Ginny no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario.

—**Ves, nada pierdes con intentarlo, Ginny** —le animo Edith dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

—**Creo que después de todo tienen razón,** —comentó Ginny riendo, con mejor humor— **pero recuérdenme nunca más hacer apuestas, ni mucho menos aceptarlas.**

—**Pero todavía queda un problema** —dijo Gaby, que como siempre hacía comentarios un poco desatinados— **Él es un Malfoy y tú una Weasley, tu familia, en especial tu hermano Ron, nunca lo aceptarían.**

—**Ay Gaby, las cosas que dices, eso es lo de menos. Mejor invítanos a desayunar Ginny, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer** —dijo Edith tratando de cambiar el tema

—**¿Qué tenemos que hacer?** —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—**Planear el menú y hacer la comida para el picnic** —respondió Edith como diciendo algo obvio mientras abría el refrigerador para ver que había de comer— **Ginny, parece que no has ido de compras ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, no he podido ir con todo esto de la apuesta…**

— **No importa, comeremos algo en el centro comercial, primero debemos planear la comida del picnic. **—dijo con decisión Maggie.

—**Bueno, yo había pensado en algo sencillo… **—dijo Ginny— **Quizá unos sándwiches…**

—**¿Sándwiches! Nada de eso.** —interrumpió Gaby casi horrorizada—** Ginny, él es un Malfoy, esta acostumbrado a comidas buenas.**

—**Bueno, creo que en eso si tienes razón, Gaby. No por nada eres especialista en comidas… **—dijo Edith con sorna.

—**Entonces será mejor que prepare una carne al horno, con puré de papás, una pequeña ensalada y pan con mantequilla** —interrumpió Ginny hablando muy rápido, tratando de evitar que la bomba explotara entre Edith y Gaby.

—**Me parece bien,** —le contesto Maggie— **será mejor que te vayas a cambiar Ginny para ir al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario.**

— **Sí, si** —le respondió Ginny, y al pasar a su lado cuando se dirigía al baño, le dijo muy discretamente— **Distráelas…**

Maggie asintió con la cabeza, y en cuanto vio que Ginny se perdió detrás de la puerta de su recámara, volteo a ver a Edith y Gaby, y le dio risa nada mas de verlas, las dos muy dignas, sentadas cada cual volteando al lado contrario de la otra. Parecían unas chiquillas…

—**Chicas, esto no puede seguir así, siempre están echándose indirectas, que si Gaby es gorda, que si Edith esto, que si come mucho… Es momento para darle apoyo a Ginny, no para hacerla sentir más mal, la apuesta se nos salió de las manos, en este momento la apuesta ya no importa, solo importan los sentimientos de Ginny y tenemos que ayudarla.** —les dijo Maggie mientras las miraba fijamente con expresión severa. Parecía una madre regañando a sus hijas por alguna travesura cometida.

—**Eso mismo pienso yo,** —dijo Edith algo seria a modo de justificación— **pero ya ves, siempre tiene que salir la señorita comentario perfecto diciendo _"Ginny, tu eres una Weasley y él un Malfoy, tu familia nunca lo aceptara"_** —dijo Edith con voz chillona tratando de imitar a Gaby.

— **Me temo que en eso sí tiene razón Edith, Gaby.** —dijo Maggie mientras se volteaba a verla y se disponía a explicarle lo siguiente:— **Esas diferencias de familias se acabaron en el mismo momento en que la guerra termino, y según por lo que tengo entendido, Malfoy colaboro en mucho para que esa guerra terminara… Sé que no lo conocemos bien porque no estuvimos con ellos en Hogwarts, que lo poco que sabemos de él ha sido por lo que nos han contado, que por cierto no nos han contado muchas cosas buenas.** —dijo Maggie sintiendo que se estaba desviando un poco del tema. Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y continuo— **Pero si Ginny esta tan entusiasmada con él es por algo. Tenemos años de conocer a Ginny y nunca la había visto tan ilusionada y nerviosa como con Malfoy, ni siquiera cuando anduvo con Harry. Si queremos que su familia acepte esta relación, tenemos que empezar a apoyarla nosotras primero. Estoy segura que si su familia la ve feliz la apoyara.**

—**Está bien Maggie,** —dijo Gaby sumamente apenada— **en serio chicas lo siento mucho. Ustedes saben que no digo las cosas con maldad, simplemente a veces digo las cosas sin pensar. Discúlpenme.**

—**No te preocupes amiga.** —le dijo Edith mientras sonreía— **Yo también evitare echarte indirectas, pero tú procura pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. A veces es mejor el silencio, cuando no se tiene nada bueno que decir.**

—**Entonces¿amigas como siempre?** —les pregunto Maggie

—**¡Amigas! **—respondieron Edith y Gaby.

En ese preciso momento entró Ginny al comedor vestida con una falda de mezclilla azul un poco arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, con el cabello suelto sujeto por un lado con unos broches pequeños con piedritas rosas y maquillada muy naturalmente en tonos rosas. Se sorprendió de que no estuviera para nada tenso el ambiente como estaba un momento atrás. Discretamente intercambio una sonrisa de complicidad con Maggie.

— **¡Estoy lista! Vamos** —dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su bolsa.

Salieron a la calle en busca de un taxi. Por suerte en ese preciso momento paso uno. Usualmente cuando Ginny tenía necesidad de usar un taxi tenía que caminar unas 3 cuadras hasta el parque que era una zona más transitada y pasaban más vehículos. Maggie fue la encargada de decirle al taxista cual era el destino donde querían ir. El hombre les dijo que les cobraría £15, se les hizo un robo pero aún así aceptaron, total ya estaban todas arriba del taxi y tenían prisa.

Hubieran preferido la aparición, pero no sabían de ningún baldío o callejón cerca del lugar para poder aparecerse, y no se les hacía correcto aparecerse de pronto en algún pasillo de la tienda con tantos muggles pululando por ahí. En el trayecto platicaron sobre temas superficiales: de la moda, qué colores vienen en la temporada y chismes de la farándula tanto mágica como muggle.

Pronto llegaron a su destino. Un gran centro comercial, dentro había súper para comprar comida, cine, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, en fin ahí se podía encontrar de todo. Se apresuraron a entrar y buscar su restaurante preferido para desayunar. Afortunadamente el taxista las había dejado por la puerta que estaba cerca del área de restaurantes.

Después de desayunar algo ligero —en el caso de Ginny, que todavía se sentía llena por la suculenta cena del día anterior—, agarraron camino al Supermercado, para comprar las verduras y la carne. Se fueron por un pasillo donde había tiendas de ropa y mientras avanzaban aprovechaban para mirar los escaparates de las tiendas y decidir en qué prendas gastarían su próxima quincena.

Ginny daba gracias a Merlín mentalmente porque las Libras y el Euro estaban devaluados contra el Galeón, y es que como Ginny vivía en un barrio muggle, le cobraban la renta en Libras y siempre que le pagaban su sueldo iba a Gringotts a hacer su cambio de divisas. A pesar de ganar poco a Ginny le rendía mas o menos bien el dinero por vivir _a lo muggle_. Cada quincena Ginny le daba a Molly una cantidad de dinero, esto debido a que todos los hijos habían estado de acuerdo en apoyar a sus padres económicamente, ya mucho les habían dado a ellos, era hora de regresarles un poquito de eso. Hasta Harry cooperaba porque se consideraba un hijo más de esa familia, aparte de que le daba pena comer ahí todos los días y no aportar nada.

Lo que le quedaba a Ginny de su sueldo lo cambiaba a Libras y bien pagaba la renta, la comida, los servicios de teléfono, luz y otros gastos que siempre salen en las casas. A veces trataba de guardar algo cada quincena, para después ir de compras. Como toda mujer vanidosa gustaba de comprarse ropa, perfumes y esas cosas.

Mientras caminaba Ginny iba haciendo cálculos mentalmente, ya estaban a finales de quincena y posiblemente no le alcanzaría el dinero para comprar la comida, estaba esperanzada de que al menos hubiera buenas ofertas.

Llegaron a la tienda y Ginny se apuro a tomar un carrito con la intención de ir primero por la carne y se dirigió hacía la carnicería. Edith y Gaby se habían quedado en la sección de música, pero Maggie la siguió.

—**Me sorprendes.** —le dijo Ginny.

— **¿Por qué?** —le pregunto Maggie extrañada.

—**No sé cómo le haces para arreglártelas con esas dos…**

—**Ahh eso, bueno creo que un poco de psicología a veces ayuda, eso y sembrarles un sentimiento de culpabilidad en sus sensibles corazoncitos.** —dijo Maggie riéndose.

—**Sea lo que sea, funciona. En verdad te felicito. A veces pienso que te equivocaste de profesión, debiste haber sido psicóloga en vez de periodista **—le dijo Ginny riendo mientras ponía la carne en el carrito.

—**Nahh, si hubiera estudiado psicología no las habría conocido a ustedes** —aseguró Maggie mientras que veía que Edith y Gaby se dirigían hacia ellas.

—**Ya agarramos el pan** —dijo Edith depositando una barra de pan en el carrito.

—**Vamos por los vegetales** —dijo Ginny y empezaron a avanzar a la sección de Frutas y Verduras.

En el camino vieron en uno de los entrepaños del anaquel de la derecha una bonita canasta de picnic, incluía todo, desde vasos a platos, hasta el mantel. A Ginny le encanto, fue ahí cuando se pregunto ¿Dónde llevaría ella la comida? Ella no contaba con una canasta así. Se fijo en el precio: excesivamente caro. O compraba la comida o compraba la canasta. Decidió que lo mejor sería comprar la comida, pero en eso recordó que en la Madriguera había visto una canasta similar, solo sería cuestión de ir a la Madriguera por la canasta y asunto arreglado.

Tan pronto pagaron los artículos en la caja del supermercado donde fueron atendidas por un guapo cajero de acento italiano al que Gaby no paraba de guiñarle un ojo, salieron del centro comercial con rumbo al departamento de Ginny, al salir tomaron otro taxi que les cobro 12 Libras, mismos que se ofreció a pagar Gaby.

Al llegar al departamento, Ginny les dijo que quería ir a la Madriguera por la canasta. Edith dijo que lo mejor sería planear lo que tenían que hacer para no perder tiempo, tenían hasta las 3 de la tarde para tener listo todo. Ginny puso la carne a reposar en un refractario con algunas hierbas y especias para que agarrara sabor, y la metió en la parte baja del refrigerador, así cuando volvieran de la Madriguera estaría lista para ser metida al horno. Mientras tanto Gaby lavaba las papas para el puré y las verduras de la ensalada que serviría de guarnición para la comida. Edith y Maggie se quedaron sentadas en un sillón de la sala.

—**Será mejor que hable por teléfono con Penélope para pedirle al niño.** —dijo Ginny mientras Edith y Gaby asentían.

Se sentó en el sillón mas próximo al teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de su hermano. No le hacía gracia utilizar la chimenea para ese tipo de llamadas, de hecho había quedado algo traumada por una broma que le jugaron los gemelos cuando era mas chica.

—**Hola ¿Penélope¿cómo han estado?**

—_**Bien Ginny¿qué paso¿Cómo seguiste de tu diarrea?**_

— **Nada, no te preocupes. Me siento bien. Te hablaba para ver si me podías prestar a Andy…**

—_**¿Otra fiesta infantil?**_

—**Algo así, la familia de Gaby es muy unida y fiestera, harán un día de campo y van a ir niños de la edad de Andy… y bueno, a mi se me antoja ir, he hecho amistad con esa familia y creo que es bueno que Andy se empiece a relacionar con niños de su edad…**

—_**Mmmh, me da un poco de cuidado,** _—_dijo Penélope con la voz un poco dudosa_—_ **porque tu te enfermaste la vez pasada, no me gustaría que el niño vaya a agarrar una infección intestinal o algo así.**_

—**Por eso no te preocupes, me toco poner algo de comida y tengo pensado comer nada más de lo que yo lleve…**

—_**Si Ginny, ten cuidado, te puede dar una tifoidea.**_

—**¿Entonces si me lo prestas?**

—_**Sí, para serte franca me cae muy bien tu ofrecimiento. Percy esta algo atrasado en el ministerio y ya me había dicho que si podía ir a ayudarle a ordenar unos papeles del archivo, tenía pensado ir y llevarme al niño pero es algo complicado…**_

—**En un rato paso por él.**

—_**Ok, Bye**_

—**Nos vemos al rato.**

Ginny colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

—**¿Te presto al niño?** —le pregunto Maggie.

—**Sí, ahora lo que sigue. Vamos a la Madriguera.**

—**¡****Gabyyyyyy!** —grito Edith— **¡ya nos vamos!**

—**Ya voy, ya voy.**

* * *

Disculpas, disculpas, disculpas por tanto tiempo. 

Creo que ya no permiten contestar reviews pero eso no me impedira agradecer infinitamente los mensajes que me han dejado,todos son buenos para mí, incluyendo aquellos dos o tres donde me dijeron que me estaba tardando demasiado, esos fueron los que me impulsaron a continuar con este proyecto y no dejarlo inconcluso.

Estoy consciente que este capítulo no aporta nada nuevo a la historia, y el capítulo que viene es más cómico que romantico. La inspiración no ha estado de mi lado estos últimos 8 meses...

Azkaban25

Nota: si notan algunas palabras pegadas, mochas o algo así, no es mi culpa. Esta página así las pone aunque yo rectifique mil veces las sigue poniendo iguales, ya me dio coraje...


	13. Una familia de locura

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 12.-Una familia de locura  
**

Con un pequeño puñado de polvos flú las cuatro amigas llegaron a la Madriguera, a una Madriguera algo agitada a decir verdad. Había mucha gente en el salón. Estaban Molly, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Harry. Ginny en cuanto salio de la chimenea fue a saludar a su futura cuñada Hermione.

— **Hola Herms.**

— **Hola Ginny** —le dijo Hermione mientras le daba un ligero abrazo.

— **¿Cómo has estado?** —le pregunto Ginny

— **Bien, un poco ocupada aunque muy feliz.** —le respondió una Hermione muy sonriente— **De hecho Ron y yo vamos de salida. Tenemos que elegir las invitaciones.**

— **Yo no sé por qué tanto alboroto por unas invitaciones** —dijo Ron mientras rodaba los ojos- podemos invitar a la gente mandándoles una nota por lechuza con un pergamino común y corriente.

— **¡No, no y no! **—dijo Hermione con visibles muestras de enojo.

**— Sale más barato, Herms.** —dijo Ron a modo conciliatorio— **Con lo que nos ahorremos de las dichosas invitaciones podemos durar un día más de viaje después de la boda…**

**— Bien sabes que no puedo **—dijo Hermione cansinamente— **Tengo los días contados, acuérdate del trabajo… ¿No querrás ser de esos maridos machistas que no dejan realizarse en el trabajo a sus mujeres, verdad? ¿Me vas a querer tener todo el día en la casa criando niños?** —agrego Hermione con un tono de voz bastante peligroso mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

**— Hermione… **—empezó Ron.

**— Chicos, creo que se les hace tarde para ver las invitaciones **—dijo Molly al tiempo que los empujaba discretamente a la chimenea y les señalaba los polvos flú.

**— Tiene razón, Molly. Vamonos Ron, tengo que ir a ver esas invitaciones** —dijo Hermione con una sonrisita cínica de triunfo mientras jalaba de la camisa a Ron acortando el poco espacio que los separaba de la chimenea. Se veían muy cómicos, todos los presentes hacían grandes esfuerzos para controlar la risa. Ron por el contrario iba sumamente rojo por el coraje. Antes de desaparecer por la chimenea, Hermione volteo hacia las amigas de Ginny y les dijo— **Un placer chicas, les enviare con Ginny las invitaciones para mi boda.** —remarcando descaradamente la palabra "invitaciones".

**— ¡Que locos! **—dijo Ginny soltando tremenda carcajada cuando por fin desaparecieron de la chimenea Ron y Hermione— **A esos dos no les auguro mas de un año de matrimonio. Imagínenselos casados, si así que no se ven todos los días… No entiendo como pretenden vivir juntos.**

— **¿Les auguras?** —dijo Fred, mientras que Molly saludaba a Maggie, Edith y Gaby— **No sabía que tuvieras tu ojo interior tan desarrollado, la ultima noticia que tuve fue que lo tenias muy empañado.**

— **¿Empañado? **—dijo George extrañado— **Pero si nuestra queridísima hermanita era la fiel pupila de la profesora Trelawney, y digo sin temor a equivocarme, que ella será su fiel sucesora y dará predicciones tan certeras como mi querida profesora.**

— **¿En serio, Gin?** —dijo Fred con un fingido gesto de asombro— **Dime ¿ya tienes premoniciones? ¿ya ves cosas en la bola de cristal? ¿tienes revelaciones en sueños? ¿o simplemente tienes sueños eróticos?** —dijo Fred riendo ligeramente.

— **¡Cállense! No sean groseros con su hermana.** —los reprendió la Señora Weasley al tiempo que le daba un jalón de pelo a Fred, que era al que tenia mas cerca. Con lo ultimo dicho por Fred, Harry rió levemente, risa que supo disimular con una tos algo escandalosa— **¿Te sientes mal, cariño? Te puedo dar una cucharada de jarabe.**

— **No se preocupe Señora Weasley, en un momento se me pasa, creo que tengo un poco inflamada la garganta nada mas. ¡Pero ya estoy tomando medicamento muggle!** —se apresuro a agregar Harry al recordar el mal sabor de las pociones.

— **Medicamento que no te esta haciendo efecto. No hay nada mejor que una buena poción **—dijo la Señora Weasley al momento que se acercaba a la cómoda donde guardaba pociones. Harry vio con terror como Molly convocaba una cuchara que salía volando de la cocina hasta su mano.

— **Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos **—dijo Fred mientras se paraba del sillón.

— **Sí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la tienda.** —dijo George imitando a su hermano— **Deberías visitarnos más seguido hermanita, y mucho mejor si llevas tan bonita compañía…**

— **No seas tan galante George, que mis amigas no son para juegos **—dijo Ginny mientras que George sonreía y guiñaba un ojo.

— **¡Que te mejores Harry!** —dijo Fred con burla mientras ingresaba a la chimenea junto con su hermano.

— **Gra…gracias… **—le respondió difícilmente Harry, y es que no era nada fácil contestar con una mano de Molly Weasley en la nariz y otra metiéndole en la boca una cucharota, que más parecía cuchara de guisar.

— **Listo, con esto te sentirás muy bien.** —dijo la Sra. Weasley satisfecha.

— **Gracias Sra. Weasley.** —le respondió Harry con una cara de amargura, esto debido al mal sabor de la poción.

— **Niñas, disculpen a mis hijos, es que son algo revoltosos** —dijo Molly un poco avergonzada.

— **No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, ya los conocemos y nos caen muy bien. **—respondió Maggie por todas.

— **Ginny que bueno que veniste hija. La próxima semana serán las pruebas para los vestidos de las damas de honor. Ya concerté la cita con la modista. Es el lunes a las 5 de la tarde. Te quiero puntual.**

— **Si mamá, ahí estaré.**

— **Yo ya me voy, se quedan en su casa niñas.** —dijo Molly mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano.

**—** **¿A dónde vas? **—preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

— **A la casa de Bill. Voy a ayudarle a Fleur a venirse para acá a dormir.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Bill no está. Lo mandaron de Gringotts a otro sitio de urgencia. Al parecer tenían problemas con un hechizo. Estará un par de días fuera y como el embarazo de Fleur esta muy avanzado, no es recomendable que se quede sola en casa. La pobre apenas puede caminar.**

— **Ahhh **—dijo Ginny comprendiendo todo— **Ojala que el bebé nazca antes de la boda.**

— **Más le vale a ese bebé nacer después de la boda** —dijo Molly— **La modista ya le esta haciendo a Fleur una túnica de maternidad preciosa.**

— **La túnica es lo de menos mamá **—dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

— **Pues sí, es lo de menos. Total, la túnica te puede servir a tí, no creo que pase de moda para cuando tú te cases y te embaraces.** —dijo Molly volteando ligeramente hacia Harry. Y bien dicen, que una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

— **¡Mamá! **—le reclamo Ginny. Harry todo lo que hacía era escuchar la conversación con unos ojos de ensueño, y no es que estuviera admirando la belleza de Ginny con ojos de enamorado, lo que le sucedía es que la poción tenia efectos sedantes y por eso parecía que estaba drogado.

— **Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde** —dijo Molly y pocos segundos después grito a todo pulmón— **¡Arthur! ¡Ya me voy!**

— **Que te vaya bien, querida. Te estaré esperando.** —dijo Arthur respirando muy agitado por haber bajado casi corriendo las escaleras. Y es que Arthur como todo buen marido mandilón, al primer grito de su mujer ya estaban listos para lo que fuera.

— **Nos vemos luego **—dijo Molly mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su marido— **Y haz lo que te dije que hicieras, no pierdas el tiempo admirando tus chucherías muggles...  
**

— **Sí, no tengas pendiente.**

— **Adiós** —dijo Molly mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.

— **Papá ¿cómo has estado?** —dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso a su padre.

— **Bien hija** –dijo Arthur y se dirigió a las amigas de Ginny dándoles los buenos días.

— **¿Por qué estás vestido así?** —le pregunto extrañada Ginny a su padre. Y es que Arthur andaba vestido con unas fachas muggles muy raras.

— **Ohh, esto. Es que Molly quiere que le pinte la cocina, ya sabes con todo esto de la boda, tu madre quiere arreglar un poco la casa. Es que vendrán los Prewett, ya sabes como es tu madre.** —dijo Arthur a modo de confidencia. Ginny solo asintió en señal de entendimiento.

— **¿Pintaras a lo muggle?** —le pregunto Ginny.

— **Sí, por eso me puse la ropa más vieja que encontré.**

— **¡Papá! Pero si con un hechizo lo solucionas fácil** —le dijo Ginny como diciendo algo obvio.

— **Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero vivir la experiencia de pintar a lo muggle** —dijo Arthur animadamente— **Harry se ofreció a ayudarme y a enseñarme la técnica que usan los muggles para pintar con unas cosas que tienen como pelos y unos rodillos. En realidad parece muy divertido. Harry siempre esta trayéndome objetos curiosos de los muggles a escondidas de Molly. Es muy buen muchacho. El otro día me prometió que me llevara al _nice_ para ver _pukilas_ cuando tenga un tiempo libre en su trabajo. Estos muggles si que saben como divertirse.** —termino de decir Arthur con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— **Se dice cine y películas, papá** —dijo Ginny.

— **Sí, eso, eso. Harry, muchacho ya es hora de que me enseñes a pintar** —dijo Arthur mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a Harry. Harry volteo extrañado y le pregunto.

— **¿Pintar?**

**— Si, pintar.**

**— Pintar, pintar **—repitió Harry sonriendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina dirigido por Arthur. En realidad Harry parecía borracho.

**— Estaremos en la cocina, hija.**

— **Antes que me lo digan ustedes. ¡Que familia! Todos tienen algo de locos…**

— **La verdad sí, pero son agradables** —le dijo Edith.

— **Bueno, a lo que venimos. La canasta creo que la vi en el ático.**—dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras seguida de sus amigas.

Arriba se vivió una lucha encarnizada donde hubo gritos, maldiciones y amenazas. Extrañamente el espíritu del ático creía que habían ido ahí con la única finalidad de molestarlo y se había defendido con unos horribles alaridos desgarrantes y molestos para el oído humano. Después de que Ginny grito más fuerte que él se calmó y por fin pudieron hacerse con la canasta. Si que era raro ese espíritu, sus hermanos ya lo tenían traumado. Por Merlín, ¡en esa casa hasta los espíritus estaban locos!

Lo importante era que ya tenían la canasta en su poder, fue gratificante ver que Molly había tomado la precaución de guardarla en una caja de cartón, por eso es que no tenía polvo. Ya era hora de recoger al niño e irse corriendo al departamento a terminar de preparar la comida.

— **¡Papá! **—gritó Ginny mientras abría la puerta de la cocina— **Ya me voy…**

Y se calló de pronto al ver la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era Harry sentado en una silla, de cara a la pared, pintando el mismo espacio con la brocha. A su lado estaba Arthur con el rodillo en la mano viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y hablando de orejas, tenía pintura hasta en las mismas. Como que todavía no dominaba la técnica del rodillo porque estaba todo salpicado.

— **¡Papá!, estás todo sucio.**

— **Sí, pero es divertido hija. Algo cansado pero sirve de ejercicio. Deberías intentarlo… **—le dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny con rodillo en mano. Claramente se veía la intención de que quería que ella le ayudara a pintar.

— **Otro día lo intentaré. Hoy no me puedo manchar, tengo un compromiso** —le explicó Ginny a su padre, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido sordo, hueco. Como cuando una sandía cae al suelo. Curiosamente el ruido provenía de donde estaba Harry.

Voltearon todos hacia esa dirección y lo que vieron no era para menos sino para echarse a reír. Estaba Harry profundamente dormido, seguía sentado en la silla de cara a la pared, y cuando digo "de cara a la pared" no lo digo literalmente… lo digo textualmente. Estaba con la frente apoyada en la pared roncando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ginny salió de su asombro y se acerco a Harry. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo recargo en el respaldo de la silla. Con cuidado le sacó los lentes que estaban llenos de pintura, así como también la frente del muchacho.

— **Papá, creo que Harry no puede seguir pintando.** —dijo Ginny a su padre visiblemente preocupada por el estado de salud de Harry. En cambio, sus amigas hacían muchos esfuerzos para no reír

— **Eso parece. ¿Ha estado tomando? **—preguntó el Sr. Weasley señalando a Harry con un dedo goteando de pintura.

— **No, mamá le dio una poción contra el resfriado **–explicó Ginny.

— **Eso lo explica todo. Ya decía yo que un muchacho como Harry no podía terminar como un vulgar borracho. **—dijo el Sr. Weasley con orgullo— **Las pociones de Molly son muy fuertes. Lo mejor será acostarlo en la recámara de Ron.**

— **Está bien.** —dijo Ginny mientras limpiaba la pintura de la frente de Harry con un paño de la cocina húmedo.

— **Encárguense de eso, mientras seguiré pintando.** —dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa al tiempo que les daba la espalda y seguía pintando la pared con el rodillo— **Tengo que terminar con esto antes de que Molly vuelva.** —agregó el Sr. Weasley con algo de temor.

— **Sería más fácil con un hechizo, papá.**

— **Sí, pero menos divertido.**

— **Chicas espérenme al lado de la chimenea, en un momento nos vamos.** —pidió Ginny amablemente mientras agarraba su varita dispuesta a decir un hechizo levitatorio para poder subir a Harry a la recámara de Ron.

* * *

Después de un siglo... bueno, 3 añitos solamente, jeje.

Una disculpa a todos los que habían esperado un nuevo capítulo.

Hasta pronto.


	14. Recuerdos

**Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, la dueña es Rowling (y admito que ni siquiera la trama es mia, es mi primer Fic y me baso en una historia de Jessica Hart)**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

**Capítulo 13.- Recuerdos  
**

Lentamente fue subiendo a Harry por las escaleras pensando en lo cómico de la situación. No podía ni imaginar la cara de sorpresa que haría Harry cuando le platicara todo con lujo de detalle. Llegó al cuarto de Ron, con cuidado abrió la puerta y le dio paso al cuerpo de Harry. Pero no pudo evitar soltar la varita de su mano de la impresión de ver un cuarto tan desordenado. No es que ella fuera un ejemplo de limpieza, pero esto la superaba y por mucho.

Obviamente al momento de dejar caer la varita, Harry también aterrizo en el suelo porque se cortó el hechizo bruscamente. Pero es que su asombro no era para menos, no había un solo lugar donde poner el pie en ese cuarto. Parecía que no habían limpiado en siglos. No entendía como podía su hermano vivir en un lugar así, ni tampoco entendía como su madre y Hermione se lo permitían.

— _"**Seguro Herm no ha visto esto**_ —pensó Ginny — **_y mi madre tampoco"._**

Había tirados por el suelo desde revistas de Quidittch hasta calcetines sucios tapizando el piso del cuarto. Harry cayó sobre un montículo de ropa sucia, en el que sobresalían boxers y calcetines. A consecuencia del trancazo que se metió Harry al caer al suelo desde más de un metro de altura, despertó.

— **¿Ginny? **—preguntó. Se sentía como si estuviera entre sueños.

— **¿Te golpeaste? **—cuestionó Ginny tontamente. Y es que por la postura en la que había caído Harry no se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que se había metido un buen porrazo.

— **¿Eh? ¿Qué hago acostado? —**preguntó Harry haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, lamentablemente sin ningún éxito.

— **Te tropezaste. Tenías mucho sueño e ibas a dormir a mi recámara. **—mintió Ginny. No le miraba sentido ponerse a explicarle todo cuando sabía que Harry no estaba en condiciones de entenderle.

— **¿Si?** –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

**— Sí, déjame ayudarte.** —le dijo Ginny mientras le ofrecía la mano. Con mucho trabajo Harry se pudo poner en pie y recargarse en la pelirroja. Ella lo dirigió hasta su antigua recámara.

Como pudo, casi arrastrándolo lo acerco hasta la cama y lo recostó boca arriba sobre la colcha color rosa. Observándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que todavía tenía mucha pintura en la cara y en la ropa, especialmente en el cabello. Decidió quitarle la pintura para que no le manchara su cama. Sacó de su armario una vieja playera amarilla y le talló el cabello, tratando de quitarle la mayor cantidad posible de pintura.

— **"_Listo. Le quedará duro el cabello pero al menos ya no tiene color _**—pensó Ginny—_ **no creo que a Harry le agrade traer mechones de cabello de un atractivo color amarillo, casi verde limón."**_

Al tocarle la cabeza se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de fiebre como consecuencia de haber ingerido una poción tan fuerte sin necesitarla. Se fijo que la camiseta beige aparentemente nueva que traía estaba bastante manchada de pintura así como también los pantalones cafés junto con los zapatos del mismo color. Decidió quitarle la ropa para echarle un hechizo limpiador profundo. Sería una pena que quedara manchada la ropa.

Empezó por quitarle los zapatos, siguió con el pantalón y finalizo con la camiseta…

Al verlo simplemente en boxers no pudo reprimir los viejos recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza de golpe. Extrañaba en parte esos viejos tiempos cuando pensaba que serian felices para siempre y que sus anhelos de niña se harían realidad.

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º Recuerdo 1**

Una linda jovencita pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts mientras tarareaba una canción de moda de Las Brujas de Mcbeth, cuando de pronto escucho que la llamaban.

— **¡Ginnyyyy! **—al escuchar su nombre volteo encontrándose con una muchacha de su misma edad que corría hacia ella, con unos aretes de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla que rebotaban en cada paso que daba.

— **Luna ¿qué pasa?**

— **Nada, solo quiero saber que clase toca. Alguien me robo mi horario y creo recordar que nos toca pociones juntas.** —le dijo mientras se paraba a agarrar aire. Se había agitado mucho con la corretiza que dio.

— **Sí, estas en lo correcto. Nos toca pociones a Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.**

— **Entonces apúrate, no querrás que Snape nos baje puntos.**

— **No te preocupes. Vamos a buen tiempo. Al paso que vamos llegaremos primero nosotras al salón que el ogro de Snape.**

— **Ufff que bueno.** –dijo Luna con la mirada perdida.

— **¿Quién te robo tu horario?**

**— No sé, ya sabes como son… Oye y por qué andas de tan buen humor, tan risueña y cantadora** —le preguntó Luna mientras cruzaban la puerta del salón de pociones

— **Amanecí feliz hoy** —le contestó Ginny mientras tomaban asiento juntas en la clase.

— **¿Y se puede saber por qué, pillina?**

**— Shh Luna. Es que ayer Harry me dijo buenas noches y se sonrió conmigo. Al parecer se esta dando cuenta que existo.**

**— Pues ya se estaba tardando. **—le respondió Luna en voz baja con ese aire soñador tan propio de ella.

De pronto se escucho el golpe de la puerta al estrellarse en la pared y el clásico sonido de la tela de la túnica del Profesor Snape al pasar.

— **¡Cállense todos!, no voy a soportar estupideces el día de hoy. Saquen sus libros en la página 87…**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º Recuerdo 2**

**— ¿Qué haces?** —preguntó Hermione mientras se quitaba la capa y le sacudía la nieve que tenía. Acababa de entrar a la sala común y lo primero que vio al ingresar, fue a Ginny sentada frente a la chimenea.

**— Nada.** —respondió Ginny no muy convencida.

**— Te veo muy seria. **—insistió Hermione

— **No me pasa nada Hermione.**

**— Si tú lo dices…** —comentó Hermione mientras se quitaba la bufanda y los guantes.

**— Solamente estoy viendo el fuego y pensando tonterías… ¿Dónde fuiste? Esta nevando fuerte.** —Afirmó la pelirroja mientras señalaba la ventana donde claramente se miraban los copos de nieve cayendo sobre los terrenos del colegio.

**— Le hice una visita rápida a Hagrid. Está muy entusiasmado con sus nuevas mascotas** —dijo Hermione estremeciéndose al recordar con desagrado esos animalejos que acababa de ver.

Tres días antes el semi-gigante había invitado al trío a tomar té y comer algunos pastelillos. La única valiente que se animo a ir fue Hermione. Harry y Ron se excusaron diciendo que tenían junta con el equipo de Quidittch, que el hecho que nevara intensamente y que no pudieran practicar no quitaba que se reunieran a planear tácticas para el próximo partido. En realidad se quedaron jugando ajedrez mágico, snap explosivo y platicando tonterías con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

— **Me siento un poco mal, ¿no tienes poción para la acidez?** —preguntó Hermione, obteniendo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza negativo seguido de la siguiente pregunta:

**— ¿Los pastelillos de Hagrid no te sentaron bien?**

**— Para nada. **—respondió la castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ginny.

— **¡Por Merlín, no entiendo por qué Hagrid se empeña en cocinar! ¡Algún día envenenará a alguien! ¡Y sé muy bien quién sería el candidato perfecto! **—dijo la pelirroja un poco alterada.

— **Otra vez Harry, ¿eh?, ¿Qué paso esta vez?** —preguntó Hermione con intriga. Era algo metiche la muchacha…

— **¡Nada! Y precisamente eso es lo malo, ¡que no pasa nada!**

**— No te entiendo.**

**— Es muy fácil Hermione. Lo que pasa es que todavía después de tantos años Harry no me toma en cuenta. ¡Todavía no existo!** —dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que hacia aspavientos con las manos. Tranquilizándose un poco continuo— **Mira Herms, un día existo para Harry, me habla, me sonríe, se muestra amigable, y cuando pienso que todo esta bien y que vamos por buen camino, nada, ¡NADA! Al siguiente día lo veo más que amigable con alguna otra chica, ya sea Susan Bones, Cindy Henley o Cho Chang. ¿Has visto como babea por esa Chang? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué atractivo puede tener esa Chang he? ¿Ya le viste sus ojos de regalo? ¡Nunca los abre la pobre!, no sé como no choca contra los muros del castillo, por eso siempre anda con esa chica, la rubia flacucha esa, seguramente le hace de su lazarillo. ¿Y has visto sus cachetes? ¡Tiene los cachetes mas inflados que la Profesora Sprout!**

— **¡Ginny, no te expreses así de la Profesora Sprout!** —dijo Hermione visiblemente ofendida.

— **¡Es la verdad!**

**— Está bien. Tranquilízate nada ganas con alterarte…**

**— Me desahogo.**

**— Sí, pero en vez de estar lamentando tu triste vida haz algo para que tu situación cambie.**

**— ¿Y qué puedo hacer, he?, ¿Acaso sugieres que cuando Harry entre por ese retrato me le eche a sus brazos así sin más? ¿O que me meta a su cama por la noche? Porque si es eso lo que estas pensando… Bien podría hacerlo, pero no creo que Ron lo tome bien…**

**— ¡No!, yo no hablo de eso. Jamás te aconsejaría que hicieras semejante cosa. **—dijo Hermione visiblemente asustada— **Lo que yo digo es que puedes empezar por comportarte de manera más "normal" delante de él. Ya sabes, esos pequeños detalles como no tartamudear, por ejemplo, o no tirar cosas durante el desayuno puede ayudar. Con Ron y conmigo eres una Ginny completamente diferente a como te comportas con Harry.**

**— Es que ni tu ni Ron me gustan. Bueno, no de esa forma, tu entiendes...** —agregó Ginny rápidamente esto último al ver la expresión de Hermione

**— Solamente se tu, Ginny. Se autentica, no guardes poses. Yo creo que solamente así Harry podrá poner sus ojos en ti, en la maravillosa persona que eres siendo tu misma. **—dijo Hermione mientras Ginny la miraba soñadoramente. Por la mente de Hermione paso la idea de que Ginny ya casi estaba planeando mentalmente su boda con Harry, eso debido a la sonrisa maquiavélica que se estaba formando en el rostro de la pelirroja.

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º Recuerdo 3**

**— ¡Soy feliz, Hermione!** **—**gritó una jovencita de 15 años mientras entraba corriendo y brincando a los dormitorios de niñas de 6º año de Gryffindor.

**— ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad?** **—**le pregunto una muchacha de rebelde cabello castaño que estaba sentada en su cama con un grueso libro de tapas color marrón posado sobre su regazo**—** **Espera, déjame adivinar… ¿sacaste una buena nota?**

**— !Nooooo…!** **—**chilló la pelirroja ofendida**—** **Bueno… me encantaría sacar una buena nota, por supuesto que sí, pero esta vez se trata de algo diferente.** **—**agregó al ver la mirada molesta de Hermione.

**— Ahh, entonces es Harry…**

**— Acertaste**

**—¿Y qué pasa con él?**

**— Nada interesante supongo… —**comentó Ginny como no queriendo la cosa mientras sonreía picaramente

**— Vamos Ginny, suéltalo. Sé que te mueres por decírmelo.**

**— Está bien, iba pasando por el vestíbulo porque me quede de ver con Luna a las orillas del lago, como hace un buen tiempo el día de hoy, hay varios chicos bañándose, ya sabes... un buen espectáculo…**

**— Al grano.**

**— Ok, bueno, iba yo hacia allá, cuando me cruce en el vestíbulo con Malfoy y el muy creído me dijo que era una comadreja pobretona lamebotas del cara rajada, pero que perdía mi tiempo poniendo toda mi atención en el cuatro ojos y que no miraba a mi alrededor.** –dijo Ginny con coraje e indignación en su rostro.

**— ¡Ese hurón saltarín necesita que alguien le diga unas cuantas…!**

**— ¡Y se las dijeron!**

**— ¿Quién? ¿Harry?**

**— Ajá. Yo no me di cuenta que él venía caminando detrás de mí. Bueno, sí me di cuenta. Estaba utilizando el hechizo que me enseño Lavender, ese donde puedes ver en un espejo lo que tienes a tus espaldas sin necesidad de enfocarlo… y Harry caminaba observando mi trasero.**

**— ¡Ginny!**

**— ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**— ¿Es necesario que yo lo sepa?**

**— Supongo que sí. ¿Quieres saber toda la historia no?**

**— Está bien** **—**dijo Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos**—** **Continúa.**

**— Bueno, Harry le dijo de cosas a Malfoy y el Hurón respondió a los golpes… Fue tan romántico que Harry me defendiera…**

**— ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿A golpes?** **—**preguntó Hermione mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza.**— ¿Y Harry cómo está?**

**— Bastante molido, sería bueno que lo visitáramos en la enfermería. Malfoy si que sabe pelear a lo muggle.**

**— Seguramente ayudado por sus gorilas.** —exclamo Hermione con indignación.

**— Fue él solo, yo estaba ahí, quise separarlos pero no pude.**

**— Ok, tenemos que ir a la enfermería, busquemos a Ron.**

**º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º o O o º**

Tan típico de Malfoy, aunque pensándolo bien, eso que dijo él, en su momento no le tomo atención, pero ahora cobraba sentido. Eso quería decir que Malfoy se interesaba en ella desde el Colegio. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente mientras manoteaba. Harry roncó fuertemente y ella dirigió su atención a él. Suspirado no pudo evitar recodar todas las noches que Harry pasó en su departamento ya que por fin fueron pareja… Ese departamento que muchas veces les sirvió de escondite, "su pequeño escondite de amor" como solía llamarlo Harry. Y es que en parte esa era la causa por la que decidió apartarse de la madriguera, aunque claro tomaron de pretexto el trabajo, de hecho el trabajo sirvió de muchos pretextos.

A los poco más de ocho meses de intensa relación y felicidad, vinieron los problemas. Hubo demasiadas presiones, la familia de ella ya pensaba en boda, y por esa época Ron se fanatizó con el hecho de que su hermanita llegaría virgen al altar, y que él tendría que hacer todo lo necesario para que eso fuera así. Esto solo les trajo crisis de pareja, porque casi era imposible que pasaran solos tiempo juntos, porque Ron se había vuelto inseparable de Harry para cumplir su propósito.

Eso sumando los celos de ella, y las presiones de toda la familia por la boda, era incómodo para los dos estar recibiendo esas insinuaciones de boda, cuando las cosas entre ellos no andaban del todo bien. Todos esos pequeños detalles terminaron por fracturar completamente la relación. Ginny en parte agradecía que hubiera pasado eso, porque así se dio cuenta del mal genio de Harry a tiempo antes de casarse.

Después de meditarlo mucho decidieron darse un tiempo, y es que por más que lo intentaban no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Era difícil. Había varias cosas que se los ponían difíciles, las intromisiones de Ron que no los dejaba vivir en paz, las indirectas que les enviaba la familia para empezar a planear una boda, y la prensa sobre ellos inventando embarazos y bodas secretas, sin contar con los chismes que sacaban de Harry con otras mujeres. Había demasiada tensión entre ambos, por eso habían decidido separarse como pareja. Y ambos todavía pensaban que esa era la mejor decisión que habían tomado.

En su interior, los dos sabían que sólo era una pausa en su relación, que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos. Aunque ella en este momento no estaba tan segura de eso. Ahora que habían vuelto a ser amigos se llevaban casi tan bien que cuando eran pareja en los meses felices de relación, sólo que ya no había besos y Harry ya no se quedaba a dormir con ella.

Y pensar que hace tan solo 3 semanas Harry le propuso que volvieran, que él pensaba que las cosas ya irían mejor entre ellos, que él ya había comprendido muchos errores y ya estaba más establecido en el trabajo, que era eso lo que lo ponía esquizofrénico y terminaba desquitándose con ella, que ahora que Ron se iba a casar iba a estar demasiado ocupado atendiendo a su esposa como para andar cuidándolos a ellos. Y sí, ella casi acepto.

Todavía no se explicaba que la motivo para rechazarlo, pero lo hizo. Le dijo que prefería que pasara más tiempo antes de tomar esa decisión. Y es que a pesar de que necesitaba el cariño de una pareja, todavía no estaba dispuesta a batallar con la prensa. No es nada fácil ser la novia de el-niño-que-vivió,-sobrevivió,-volvió-a-vivir-y-finalmente-triunfó. Ella bien sabía que a Harry le sobraban las mujeres ofrecidas, muchachas jóvenes, modelos o actrices que se querían colgar de la fama de Harry para darse a conocer en el mundo mágico. Y ahora esto, la entrada de Draco Malfoy a su vida y el reciente sentimiento que estaba experimentando en su pecho, algo que ella sabía que Harry nunca había despertado. ¡Maldito Malfoy!

En realidad no sabía si valía la pena jugarse todo por una relación con el Huron Albino, pero lo intentaría. Ella no era una mujer que solo pensara en los "hubieras". Ella era una mujer de decisiones, muchas veces equivocadas, pero dejaban experiencias y aprendizaje. No le gustaría llegar a una edad y pensar "si yo hubiera hecho esto". Tenía que vivir la experiencia para poder juzgarla. Lo había hecho con Harry, con Dean y con Michael, y tenía pensado darse una oportunidad con Draco. Lo demás se lo dejaba al tiempo.

Con estos pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza le dio un último vistazo a Harry. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios al recordar los momentos felices que vivieron juntos. No pudo evitar pensar en lo chusco que se miraba acostado, dormido en una cama obviamente de chica, con cobija y dosel color rosa Barbie, con solo un boxer azul marino con pequeñas snitchs revoloteando y los calcetines blancos puestos. Le echó encima una frazada, corrió las cortinas del dosel para darle más privacidad y cerró suavemente la puerta. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, al llegar abajo vio a sus amigas muy entretenidas viendo las fotos de sus hermanos que colgaban de la pared.

**— Que galante es Fred.** **—**dijo Gaby suspirando mientras miraba soñadoramente una foto donde salían los gemelos riendo**—** **¿O será George?** **—**preguntó de pronto poniendo un divertido gesto de incertidumbre.

**— Ni idea** **—**le contestó Maggie sin prestarle mucha atención.

**— ¿Lista? — **le preguntó Edith al verla bajar las escaleras.

**— Si vamos, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —**Ginny contestó mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

* * *

Por si alguién todavía lee esto...

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, sé que parece más un Harry&Ginny que un Draco&Ginny, pero este capítulo sirvió para que Ginny cerrara un ciclo de su vida, pero sobretodo sirvió para que yo volviera a agarrar el hilo de la historia, fue por eso que me tome la libertad de hacer este capítulo, después de todo, la protagonista principal de este Fic es Ginny, ya que todo es según el punto de vista de ella.

Agradezco esos 3 o 4 reviews que me dejaron de la última vez que actualice, me sorprendió que después de 3 años de ausencia alguien me dejara algo. Y por supuesto que también agradezco los primeros reviews que he recibido, que ya suman 77. A todos gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta alucinación que tengo, y sobretodo, haberse tomado unos minutos para dedicarme unas palabras.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan buen inicio de año.


End file.
